Afterlife
by AlissaD
Summary: My thoughts of what happens between Knights of the Old Republic and Knights of the old Republic II. This stars a Light Side Female Revan. Inserts begging for feedback here.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. I am in no way getting financial gain from the publication of this story. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and some characters from Knights of the Old Republic are copyright to Lucas Arts, Bio-ware and Obsidian. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

The crowds went into an explosion of cheers and whistles as they saw there "hero" approach above them. For once they could see the very woman, the one who saved the galaxy, with the help of others up close. They waved their hands out to their idol, they whistled with joy. They would often chant many different sayings along with other people holding banners and signs that said mutable things. Few ships flew about in this section of Corusant, for it was restricted for today. Quite understandable for people of great importance were at this ceremony and so, they needed the best protection this planet wide city could offer. For there were senators, Republic army leaders, Republic leaders, Jedi that survived the final battle on the Star Forge and the Jedi that survived the whole Jedi Civil war as well were gathered here today.

Among the Jedi that were there for the Ceremony for the former Darth Lord Revan was Master Kavar, Master Vrook, Master Vandar, Master Atris, and last of all, Master Selwyn with her apprentice Yuthura Ban by Master Selwyn's side.

As Yuthura Ban stood beside her new Master she looked around and noticed the one that everyone was cheering at, the one that everyone paid so much attention to was the very woman that had snuck into the Korriban Sith academy, who befriended her, and helped her see the light, to see that the Sith was not the path for her. The one that defeated the Sith academy's master, Uthar Wynnwith ease. The very woman who she had fought against and was defeated, but was spared by the woman who actually was the former Dark Lord, Revan. Now, Yuthura respected Revan, the woman who was standing in front of her, waving to the crowd. As her thoughts went elsewhere, instead of the now, she thought "If somehow, I can repay her for the kindness that she showed me…….To help the former Sith Lord as she had helped me…."

"I'm so glad this is the last of this "Show 'n tell" that the Jedi Council are making me do. Though, perhaps I shouldn't be so hard on the crowed. It is kind of understandable considering this has been dark times and the Republic is in a struggle. Everyone needs a "hero" to look up to every once in a while. I'm sure I would do the same thing in their shoes." Revan thought these thought's as she waved to the crowds below her. Her smile was wide and showed joy. Though deep inside she really didn't want to be here, she wanted to be in her apartment, just sitting in one of her very comfortable chairs, watching the sun set over the beautiful sky scarpers of Coruscant, or taking a nice long shower in the fresher. Revan's thoughts came back to the now as she heard someone speaking over the cheering crowd. Her hand still waving out to everyone, her smile still bright, but her jaw was getting rather tired. "All I want right now is to slip my hand into the hand of the man I love…..Carth." Giving a quick look at his handsome face she gave a small wink to him, though quickly returned her eyes to the man speaking up ahead. It was Master Vandar giving a small speech to the multitude below him.

"I present to you today, Revan, the Jedi that was redeemed. That saved the Republic from extinction. She was the one that destroyed the threat of the Sith destroying the Republic for good and put an end to their attacks, and now, Revan once again is a servant of the Light and no longer clings to the title "Darth Lord of the Sith."

Once again the crowd went wild and cheered on their "hero" once again. Though they quickly went silent as Revan, their hero began to speak.

"I would like to thank everyone one of you that has come to this ceremony. It brings me great joy to see that so many are still alive because the Dark Lord Malak is no longer living. I wish peace and harmony and the rebuilding of the Republic to begin!"

The crowd went feral and threw up some of their hats in agreement to what Revan had just stated.

Carth stood there next to Revan and his thoughts began to wonder. "I wonder how she does it. How can anyone stand the constant waving, smiling, and the same speech over and over again and yet seem so joyful about it?" Carth looked at Revan, or also known as Alora Derrin as well. His eyes had a hint of joy in them and a small smile etched across his face. He wanted to kiss her, he didn't care if it was in public or not. But no, Carth had more integrity then that. He continued to stare down at her in an admiring way. Hopefully they would be able to spend some private time together soon.

Finally after a few more hours of rally's and speeches the day was over and there would be no more parading about, at least for now. But the day was not completely over for Revan just yet.

Revan had just made it to her apartment and was leaning over to insert her security card when she sensed, and heard someone behind her. Rising up she turned from her door and saw it was Bastlia. Trying to hide her disappointment and whatever emotions she was feeling at the moment she spoke to the younger female that was almost in front of her. "Hello Bastlia. What is it that you would like to speak to me about?" Alora asked in a kind calm matter.

Bastlia was quickly walking towards Revan and just as Revan finished her question the young female spoke up "The Jedi Council would like to have an audience with you….now" she said the last word with greater strength then the other words. She knew that Revan wasn't in the mood to meet the Jedi Council and would most likely try to find a way to avoid meeting them now and do so later.

Sighing Revan said "Very well." Alora began to head her way to the Council, when reaching them she bowed to them in respect and said "You wished to speak to me?"

"Ah. Padawan Alora, It is good to see you again, we do have something to ask of you."

"Yes? What is it?"

"We would like to conduct a study on you. To make sure you no longer hold the thoughts of the former Lord Revan. To make sure you are truly redeemed."

Revan thought about this and said "How long would this "study" take? What is it you want me to do?"

Master Vrook then spoke up and said "It will take about two weeks. You would be held in a jail that most of the people do not know about. Are you willing to do this?"

Once again Alora continued to think about it and finally said "Yes, though I wish to inform my friends, so they know where I am."

"I'm afraid that is not possible. This is to be kept secret. We will start this study now." These words were spoken by Master Kavar and so, the decision was made. Alora would go in to solitary confinement for two weeks. There would be no delay, no interruptions, no nothing.

* * *

**To be continued. This is my first fan fiction and all comments are welcome. If you have any tips, or information I could use please feel free to do so. I hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter. **

Your author-AlissaD


	2. Chapter 2

**Please feel free to comment on my Fan Fic. I want to improve and any thoughts, ideas are welcome. The disclaimer stays the same. (Just read the first page)**

**Your Author-AlissaD **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 **

A young male Jedi Padawan stood patiently outside the Jedi Order's doors. He was of average height, 5'4" to 5'5". He had a deep black hair coloring, his build was lean, yet it had a small tone of muscle as well. This young man was about 17 to 18 in age. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown. He had a sense of seriousness about him as well. Hands behind his back and standing tall and proud he waited for one of the Jedi Masters to summon him to come inside the Jedi Council's meeting room. He had been told by Master Vrook that he would be needed during a meeting with one of the other Padawns this afternoon. Continuing to wait patiently, enjoying the beautiful weather out and finding it a perfect time to calm and collect himself. Just as he was about to do a small meditation technique his master had taught him recently. Buthe was interrupted by a voice behind him. Turning around he noticed it was Master Selwyn. Becoming a little nervous he quickly bowedinthe Jedifashion and was about to speak but was interrupted politely by the Jedi Master. "It is alright young Padawan. You have been summoned inside by the other Jedi Masters." The young man nodded and quickly left to go inside. Once inside the Jedi Council's chamber he quickly bowedto the otherJedi Masters, showing his respects to the Jedi Masters before him.Once he finished his bow he noticed that he wasbeside an elder woman.When the young man was fullystanding upright,Master Vrook spoke up. "Padawan, you are to take this Padawn to the Jedi containment room and is not to be released unless told otherwise. "Yes master Vrook." Turning to Alora he gave a polite smile and said "If you will please follow me." Was all the Padawn said. Turning on his heels he began to walk toward the finely crafted doors which was made of the finest wood and the clear windows which was also embedded in the wood doorswas so clear thatit looked like there was no glass there at all. The young man's stride was long and confident.

Alora bowed her respects to the Jedi Council and stood there, pondering for a moment. Though her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Vrook's all too familiar stern voice. Looking to her right she noticed a young Padawn beside her. Hearing that she was to be escorted to the "containment room" she waited patiently for the young man to take here there. She watched the man's movements. They were long, confident and like he had a goal in mind. A goal that he would strive to finish no matter what obstacles that came across his path.

As the two reached the outside of the Council's meeting chambers Alora stopped and took a deep breath of fresh air. The weather outside was delightful. The sun was shinning brightly and making everything around the Jedi Enclave spring to life. The gardens shinned with beauty and had a sense of harmony to them. The trees, the four trees, the only trees on the entire plant stretched out there limbs and leaves to the havens. At the same time, the trees created a great amount of shade at the same time. While the trees basked in the sun, students and Jedi Masters rested underneath the comforting shade that these magnificent trees provided. There was laughter; some were doing playful banter as well. Though there was joy in the shade, there was an air of seriousness that surrounded the whole Jedi Enclave. Jedi Masters teaching their students. Students practicing their skills and force powers that they had been taught by their Master's.

Finally Alora resumed her walk with the Padawan that was escorting her to the "Jedi jail" as she called it. While Alora walked, she thought that this scenery, this walk would make up for the absence of light and the beauty of the Enclave for two weeks. Or so she thought. She had no idea what, or how dull the Jail would be. Meanwhile Padawan Alora Derrin followed the other Padawn with a brisk and bouncy walk. While she followed the male with ease she would often look around and try to remember her days of training, try to remember her friends that she had created so long ago. To remember her life before she turned to the monster she once was. As the thoughts continued to build in her head she felt memories, mostly memories of new. The memories of death, the memories of fighting Malak flooded her brain. Finally Alora felt the overload of thoughts and shook her had violently trying to rid these thoughts. Finally the woman succeeded and instead tired to focus on the beauty of the Enclave around her instead of the trying to remember her past.

Finally their destination was reached, the Jedi Containment room. Alora stopped just before the door and took a quick peek inside. She wanted to say to the Padawn beside her, "I'm not going in there am I?" For this place was almost dark as nightand had some to hardly any light. The walls were made of thick cement and could withstand a great amount of pounding. There were five "stalls" in this containment room. Each only had a cot, a coffee table and perhaps a few other things. The doors were all constructed of the best force fields available. Besides that, there was only a lone computer panel in the rest of the room. Finally Alora accepted that this would be her new "home" for two weeks and she stepped in. But the very moment she stepped into the room she was suddenly blinded by the darkness. Taking a moment for her eyes to adjust she stood there, listing to the humming of the force fields. Finally her eyes accepted the less amount of light that her eyes were used to. Waiting for one of the force fields to disappear she stood quietly and stared outside, longing already to go back out there. To feel the comfort of the sun, to hear the sounds of the fountains running water, the chatter of the young Jedi students, the beautiful smell of the vast verity of flowers and plants.

While Alora stood still trying to soak in the last moments of beauty and light for a while the young malePadawan went to the lone computer panel that was in the center of this entire Jail camber and punched in a code that released one the force field doors. Finally Cell number 5's door fell silent and there was no longer the clear light that it had once produced when it was active. Clearing his throat in a polite way as to attract the attention of the woman that was accompanying him… "Your room is ready." He said with a soft and calm voice. With that he pointed to the cell that was all the way toward the back.

Sighing Alora sat herself down on her bed and closed her eyes. She figured it would be as good as any time to start and meditate. Her body relaxed and her thoughts seem to disappear. She was thankful for mediation. It was good for her to relax. Sometimes it was the only way she could relax. Finally, after at least an hour of full Jedi training meditation she laid herself down upon the fairly comfortable bed and allowed her thoughts to wonder. More often then not they would always drift back to Carth.

Once the woman was settled in the young Padawn returned to the computer panel and activated the force field once again. Making sure all systems were functioning and all systems were green he locked the computer's force codes as so no one could slice them to release the one person in this place. Walking out into the sunlight, his stride once again long and confident, quickly turning a corner he disappeared and would never be seen again for a long, long time.

Carth was unaware of Alora's choice and often paced the hallway that led to her apartment. "Where is she? Normally she's back by now. If someone doesn't give me an answer, I'll…Sigh I'll do something!" Just then he noticed a figure approach him. His heart sped up and was about to run and hug the approaching figure. For he thought it was Alora but the moment he saw it was only Mission, the young Twi'lek girl that had been with him and Alora almost since the beginning of their mission only 6 months or so ago. Inside his heart sank and said in a fairly flattened tone "Oh, hi Mission."

"Hey! Carth! What you doing here?" "I was waiting for Alora. Have you seen her Mission? She's been gone for at least two days. She's never been gone this long!" "Sorry Carth. I haven't seen her either. Perhaps the Jedi might know. Sorry I can't be more help ya know? Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, Mission. You can't help me out. Just let me know if you happen to spot Alora, okay?" "Sure thing Carth…Well, I better get going. I have to go snatch up some snacks for Zaalbar." Carth continued to pace the hallway while thinking about Alora and what to do. "I think I'll go to the Ebon Hawk were Jolee and the others are. Perhaps they know more on what's going on."

"Let's see. I've read that Jedi's history. His wisdom on things, and, ah yes, I've also read all about Jedi Knights since the beginning of the Jedi Order. What is there left to do?" Alora pondered as she sat on her bed, which was more like a cot. Her back was against the fairly damp and cold concrete wall. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Letting her body relax and empty her mind she thought out loud, "Well, guess now is as good of time to meditate. What I'll do after that. I'll see." After at least a half an hour of deep, relaxing meditation she opened her eyes and noticed that something seemed to be missing. Like there wasn't someone watching her, or inside her mind all the time. She then realized she really couldn't feel the presence of Bastlia, the woman that had saved her life a little over a year ago. The woman that had taken her to the Jedi council, making Alora lose her memory. Pondering some more she spoke out lout "Hmmm. That's odd. I don't seem to feel the special bond between me and Bastlia like I used to. Perhaps it's nothing. I'll ask her when I get the chance. Now, time for some food, I'm hungry." She then arose and slowly walked toward a coffee table that was in the center of the concrete cell. Sitting on the floor she pulled a small box towards her. Digging through the she pulled out a bag of "healthy Cookies" Opening the bag she put her hand in it and pulled out a solid chocolate cookie, which was about the same size of the palm of her hand, perhaps a little smaller. "Hope this taste's better." She mumbled to herself. Putting the cookie into her mouth she chewed on it for a little while, but finally she gave a small face of disgust. "It's good, but nothing great. Least it has a little bit more taste then the other bag of cookies I had." She then raised herself back onto her feet and walked around the whole cell, just letting her mind ramble on while eating the okay, yet edible food.


	3. Chapter 3

**Refer to chapter 1 for Disclaimer **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 **

"Padawan Alora has done remarkably well. She has not shown any signs of anger, or any sort of passion, only that of peace and harmony. Even though she is alone and no one to watch over her actions she does everything a Jedi would do. Her meditations are pure and almost perfect. Her attitude? Upbeat and tries to make the best of things. Though, there is one thing that worries me." Master Vrook said while he spoke to the other members of the Jedi Council.

"Ah, yes." Master Vandar replied. "She is strong in the light and it seems that our fears might be unfounded. But like you Master Vrook, I fear for her feelings for Carth Onasi. It is forbidden of the Jedi to love. Yet, she seems to be determined to be with this man."

There was silence in the Jedi Counil's room. Each member of the Jedi council was in thought. Thinking on whether they should take the next step up on the studying of Alora or not.

Finally Master Kavar broke the silence and said "I feel Padawan Alora is ready for the next stage of our analyzing of her. We will now send many different students and Jedi Masters to visit her. Asking a series of questions and see if we can provoke any anger and thought that lead to/or are Dark Side thoughts. The Jedi Council nodded in agreement and Kavar spoke yet again "We will start this process tomorrow."

Finally Carth reached the Ebon Hawk and said "Hey guys. Do any of you know where Alora is? She's been gone longer then usual and I don't like it."

"I believe she is with the Jedi Council. I know they had summed her a few days ago. Perhaps you should go speak with them if you seek more information on Alora." Bastlia replied.

"Bah, You'd waste your time. I know the Jedi council; they won't tell you anything they don't want to tell you." Jolee remarked. "Kind of like you?" commented Carth underneath his breath. Though if one was listening they could easily understand what Carth had said. Canderous who was near by along with Mission heard Carth's comment. Mission tried to hold back her small smile that was trying to form upon her mouth. Canderous just gave smirk though tried to semi hide the smirk by making sound like he was clearing his throat or something. "Hey, I'm not deaf you know….I heard that, and like I told Revan…." Though Jolee's words were stopped when he saw the glare Carth was giving him. Jolee knew that Carth was very protective of Alora and it burned him up to have someone call the woman he loved by the name Revan. Realizing his actions he changed his wording a little bit. "I mean, Alora. I'm going to tell you too. I'm old dammit and I'm allowed to be pervasive! Besides, I have a little bone to pick with the Jedi Council, I'll see if I can reveal anything." Jolee then turned to head toward the exit ramp of the Ebon Hawk but said slightly out loud "Though you must accept Carth, that Alora was once Revan." Finally Jolee turned the corner of the exit ramp and could no long be seen by the crew.

Though just before Jolee was out of sight Carth quickly stopped him and spoke "I heard that. I know I must accept it. But she is not like she used to be. She's changed…..sigh. You've-you've just hit a nerve that's all. Now, you don't want to hear me rant for an hour now do you? You go and do what you have to and uh…oh thanks for your offer to help by the way. If you find anything, will you please let me know?"

Jolee interrupted Carth and said "It's okay Carth. I know the fact that Alora was once Revan hurts. I respect the way you protect her, the best you can. Don't give up on her….ever and please….don't make the mistakes I made. Bah, now you've got me rambling like an old man! Don't say it either. I know I'm old…let's just leave before we stand around like two old hermits that have no lives." With that Jolee patted Carth's shoulder and began to walk the path that lead to the Jedi Enclave.

Carth smirked a little at Jolee's words and said to the back of the walking Jolee "I'll be hanging around here or I will be at my apartment." With that, Carth walked away from the Ebon Hawk and spoke to himself, "You better get on with your life Carth. You aren't doing yourself or Alora much good just wondering the halls like a homeless person. You know Alora is probably okay. Just get on with your life and visit her apartment once a day." Sighing Carth put himself into a quicker and longer stride then before.

Sitting on a piece of furniture that looked like a couch Alora leaned her head against the head rest of the couch and closed her eyes. "I still can't believe it." This was the thought that ran through Alora's mind. "I…I can't believe I was once the terrible Darth Revan. To be that cruel, to kill without a second thought, it…it makes me want to stare at a coffee cup and let my finger go 'round in circles on the rim of the cup and just go into depression. It-it sickens me and it makes me nearly troubled to believe and know that it is true that I was once Revan. For I know that I could go down the ever familiar path of the Dark Side once again. Just like I had done before Bastlia and the Jedi Council saved me. Though I am thankful that I am not like that anymore and I vow to never be as evil as I once was. I-I just can't deem it, to become that evil again and to hurt the ones I care for and love. No, No, I will not become like that, ever again." As she thought these thoughts her eyes began to droop down, she was becoming exhausted for she had been thinking about this subject for almost a non stop hour. Before she knew what happened she was in a deep slumber……

_As she slept, she went into a dream. A dream she will never forget…There was Revan, dressed fully in her dark robes pacing the deck, back and forth on her flag ship the Challenger. Suddenly the Dark Lord stopped and stared out the window. Revan continued to gaze out the window, deep in thought, wondering on who she should terrorize next. As she stood there, hands behind her back and her head held high the bridge's door opened and a young Malak approached. He was Revan's apprentice, a little foolish perhaps, but a fine apprentice he was. But Malak did not walk right up to his Master. No, instead he paced back and forth, just like his Master had been doing a few minutes ago. A few minutes passed and the two completely ignored each other. Finally Malak walked right up to Revan's back and activated his lightsaber. It was a standard single hilt saber. Its red glow was a dark blood red; the hum of the lightsaber seemed to fill the room. The soldiers that were controlling the ship stopped their actions and stared on in silence. The hum of the saber seemed to be starving for the flesh of its opponent. Malak finally raised his saber high, about to strike his master in the back and claim the title of the "Dark Lord of the Sith" for himself. As his saber was about to strike Revan's head, Revan quickly turned on her heels, saber already activated, it's color was red as well, though it was a much lighter color then that of Malak's saber. Malak was now vulnerable to attack and at the mercy of Revan's hand and saber. Revan being furious that Malak would be as stupid as to attack Revan so directly, with no plan of attack or anything that resembled a plan. This had always been Malak's weakness, to charge into a battle with no plan of action. To charge into a battle and kill anything in his path, it was like he had no brain, just to kill was his only motive. Finally Revan smiled to herself and with a swift strike of her saber Malak was suddenly on the floor crumpled up almost like a ball, screaming in pain and holding his mouth. Revan then spoke… "You are still a fool Malak. You had no plan; you justcharged in like a fool, thinking I would be unprepared for you attack. You know I am smarter and more alert then you'll ever be. And to think that I had not sensed your entrance you would be a fool indeed. If you ever become the Dark Lord, you will be a disgrace." With that Revan then raised her hand, rising Malak as well. With a thrust of her hand she threw Malak into the bridge's door and said "Leave me before I decide to end your pathetic life." Malak quickly rose, still clutching his jaw, blood seeping in-between his finger and leaning slightly over rushed into the turbolift, leaving a trail of blood to the door. At the door, while Malak waited for the door to open, a pool of blood formed…Finally to turbolift door opened and Malak was out of sight… Revan returned to stare at outer space and laughed evilly. Looking down she noticed that Malak's bottom jaw was beside her feet. Picking it up Revan stared at it and laughed again. Finally she threw it across the room… "I think you forgot something…" she said to the closed turbolift doors._

Finally Alora awoke her eyes wide with terror and her body covered with sweat. Breathing hard she tired to calm herself. She couldn't believe it. Was this dream real? Is that how Malak lost his jaw? If she did that to even her own kind, she couldn't begin to image how much worse she was to the ones she fought. Whether it was the Republic soldiers that she fought against, or be it Jedi that she faced, that she killed everywhere she went. Finally after a half an hour of rapid thoughts and trying to calm her self she managed to still her self. Leaning her head back against the couch she stared at the roof trying to think about anything else besides her recent dream. She-she was terrified.

As the woman relaxed and tried to think pleasant thoughts, she suddenly received a quick flash of Carth's face entered into her mind. With that her thoughts were diverted over to him. Tears were almost forming in the maiden's eyes. Oh, how she missed him. She missed his voice, his features, and his caring heart and, well, she missed pretty much everything about him. Then of course there was Jolee, Mission, Canderous and the others that she missed. But above them all, was Carth. She hoped the finishing week would come quickly. She would do almost anything to return to Carth and to spend some time quality together.

A few days later as Alora continued to try and forget her terrifying dream and anything else that she knew she had done in the past. She was relaxing on her worn down couch like always and was trying to meditate when suddenly the force field deactivated. Becoming curious she raised herself off the couch, though slowly. She began to reach toward her hip, where she always kept her lightsaber. Though when she felt nothing, only the bone of her hip she remembered that she had been disarmed before she entered in to the cell almost a week ago. Feeling a little helpless she watched the cell's door closely, becoming more worried as the time passed on. Finally her fears were settled as a Jed Master, a Jedi Master she well knew entered into her "room."

"Hello Padawan Alora. How are you doing?" The Jedi Master asked. "Beside terrified, just fine." The Jedi Master raised an eyebrow and said in a questing voice "Terrified?"

"Yes, terrified. I will explain it to you." She then went into great detail of the dream she had received a few days ago along with flashes of other memories of her past. The Jedi Master listened with great interest and made sure to enter some of the information into his data pad. Once the Padawn was finished he talked to Alora in detail about many things. He also asked her mutable questions and analyzed each answer he received. Finally after an hour of questions and conversation the Jedi Master arose and said "I will discuss these incidents in great detail with the Jedi Council." Alora smiled and said "thank you….Master Kavar…."


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. I am in no way getting financial gain from the publication of this story. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and some characters from Knights of the Old Republic are copyright to Lucas Arts, Bio-ware and Obsidian._

**

* * *

**

Chpater 4

"It has been approximately two weeks and I have been watching Padawan Alora closely. Her thoughts are that of Revan. Not in a way of iniquity, but in the way of accepting on who she was. She often lays awake at night, fearing to go to sleep for she has been receiving nightmares of her past. The decisions she made when she was Revan. She has come to the point of being terrified. She fears to sleep, fearing she would be "cursed" with another vision, nightmare of the evil she spread across the galaxy while she was the Dark Lord of the Sith. The amount of regret she carries with her in both heart and mind are incredible. The way she walks, it is as if she has a weight that will never be removed. Her shoulders seemed to be always slumped forward in defeat. Her face is no longer full of life. Instead they are dead, empty, and almost expressionless. These are only a few of the emotions I sensed in her feelings when I questioned her mutable times during my last visit." Master Kavar paused for a moment, trying to regain his breath a little and to study the expression of the other Jedi Master's present during this meeting. Finally Master Kavar regained himself and began to speak again. "Who knows how much more she is suffering inside? Revan always had a gift to contain her true feelings, along with the gift to manipulate her proper feelings and use the right words to make others believe what is false. I feel she is only telling me a fraction of the pain she is feeling. I fear for her, if there is no way we can help her, if there is no way to ease her mind, she could become into a state of great depression. True, her mediation is strong and her emotions are the same as when we last discussed her progress, but I find that she is becoming more and more terrified about her past then before. The recent dream she shared with me proves my point. The dream she dreamed was the day she removed Malak's Jaw. This is only one of the many visions and dreams she has seen. How many more before she tries to hurt herself. How many more visions before she is tempted to return to her old ways. I feel we must do something to help her, to ease her mind, to assist her in any way possible…"

As Master Kavar was speaking Master Vrook interrupted and replied "But there is another matter in which we also should discuss. For once again, Revan still seems to think about Carth Onasi, the honorable Republic solider. Perhaps we should confer our concern to Padawan Alora concerning her love for Carth Onasi. If we continue to allow her to love this man, I fear she could return to the dark side. For as you know the Jedi Council has always taught against love. For love can lead to the dark side."

Finally it was Master Vandar's turn to speak. "I believe that recent events of Padawan Alora's dreams should be discussed in more detail. True her love for Carth Onasi could be dangerous, but I feel the dreams and visions she has been receiving are of more importance then her love for Carth Onasi." Turning his head towards Mastar Kavar he said "Please continue Master Kavar, tell the Jedi Council in full detail of this vision that Padawan Alora received only a few days ago. Perhaps we could be more of a help to her if we knew more what is troubling the Revan."

Master Kavar nodded and retold the story of how Malak lost his Jaw in full detail. Master Kavar made sure he told the story to the Jedi Council exactly the way Alora had revealed the dream to him. Finally when he finished he said "you see, this is only a hint of the nightmares she has received, who knows what other dreams or visions she might yet receive." Master Kavar then paused, trying to find the right words. "I know this has already been said, but I feel this cannot be stretched out enough, I feel if we do not help Revan in facing her nightmares, or helping her in anyway we can, I feel Revan will become unstable, in more the one way." Pausing once again, to make sure his main point got across. Seeing that the Council had taken heed of his warning he continued speaking "Of course, we will also discuses our concern to her about her love for Carth Onasi as well, but I fear that her love will be a minor concern if we do not try to ease her troubled mind, or-or at least do something to help her."

Master Vandar spoke again and said "Both of you make good points. We shall send Master Kavar to discuss our concern with her. Since she seems to trust and know Master Kavar on a more personal note, I feel she would accept the concern we have for her better with someone she knows and respects. Also we should explain our concern to Revan not just on our concern about her recent events of dreams and visions, but also our concern, and reminder about the Jedi Order's view on love."

As Vandar was finishing his words an elder, yet stern voice interrupted the conversation and replied "That wouldn't be a wise thing to do." Stepping out of the shadows was Jolee Bindo. He had been listening to the whole conversation, well, almost all of it.

Slightly surprised Master Vandar spoke up and said in a calm and simple voice, "Jolee Bindo." Master Vandar knew of his presence before Jolee showed himself for Master Vander could sense the force still flowing through Jolee. Though he figured Jolee would not interrupt on their conversation concerning Padawan Alora. Speaking up again Master Vandar spoke to Jolee "You wish to talk to us about something Jolee Bindo? Why is it that talking to Padawan Alora concerning her romance with Carth Onasi would be unwise?" Master Vandar asked in a questing and slightly curious voice.

"You are asking me? A man who is no longer a Jedi? Fine, I'll delight you in telling you why it is unwise. Do you want to know Why Revan was able to resist the calling of the dark side? Do you want to know why she stayed strong throughout the battle on the Star Forge? It is because of Carth Onasi. While she confronted Bastlia on the top of the Rakatan temple and Bastlia was offering her the chance to re-birth the Dark Lord Revan….

_"Come Revan, come and take your place as the TRUE dark lord of the sith, not Malak. You are stronger then Malak, your old apprentice is weak, foolish. But you already know this. Give into the hunger, the hate that you feel inside. You cannot deny the abhorrence you feel forever. Give into it, let it power you, let it make you stronger then you are now. You should hold the title Dark Lord of the Sith. Join me, and we can overturn Malak and I will be your apprentice instead of being Malak's Apprentice. I can feel the hate inside you Revan. You may deny it all you want Revan, but you will always have that so called dark "taint" inside you. Feed the taint Revan, do like I did Revan. No matter what you think we are always linked, I know the thoughts you are thinking, I was offered the chance of freedom from the Jedi council, to no longer be bound be codes of honor, by codes of light. The dark side is that of freedom. I have YOUR dark taint inside of me now Revan. If you join us, you can become even stronger then when you were once the Dark Lord."_

_As Revan listened to Bastlia's she struggled to control her emotions. The rage she felt inside, it was calling to her. It was like a whisper, off in the distance growing louder, whispering this temptation in her ear "Come. You can not resist your lust for power. Take your rightful place. Become free, become alive again." _

_Revan was fighting herself; she wanted to go into the position as if she was affected by the force power insanity. To hold her head with her hands and to scream, "NO! NO I won't do it!" While she was being tempted by both Bastlia and herself, there was the whisper of the light that she had worked so hard to become. "No, don't do it Alora. Think of the ones you would hurt, the ones you would murder…Think of Carth." The words "Carth" seemed to punch Alora in the stomach. Wanting to break down and fall on her knees and just cry "Carth" over and over again. But when Revan heard the voices of Bastalia, Juhani, it brought her back to reality. Finding a sudden strength to resist the temptation, the calling of the Dark Side, Revan stared at Bastlia with determination, her shoulders back and standing tall. "No, I won't do it. I don't want to fight you Bastlia but you leave me no choice!" Finally Alora activated the lightsaber in both her hands. One was the color of Cyan, while the other was a perfect, medium blue, though it was shorter then the Cyan one. And so, the two fought, but it ended in a stale mate for Bastlia retreated, retreated to the Stare Forge. _

_As Alora chased Bastlia, she stoped in the hall she knew she would have to confront Bastlia again. Revan watched as Bastlia flew away. Feeling almost defeated, depressed Alroa stood there, her eyes full of disbelief. The one woman who she had gained great friendship with, the one she trusted had been _corrupted_! Finally realizing her lightsabers were still activated she switched them of and continued to let her thought run away from the here and now. However, when she felt the firm gripe of Jolee's hand upon her shoulder she snapped back into reality and said "Come-on! We have to disable the disrupter field and get to the Star Forge!" _

"As I watched Alora I could see her struggling within her self. I could also sense through the force that she was struggling, struggling on what to do. She was almost at a loss. The Revan that was left in her was calling out to her. Though the Alora we know now, the Alora that strives to be honorable, to be caring and kind. These two sides were fighting inside her. But I know what it was that kept her from re-tracing her foot steps. Her thoughts went back to the crew on the Ebon Hawk. She had grown to respect them and trust them with her life. Also, she thought of Carth Onasi. She had loved this man for a long time, but in secret. If she didn't have him or the friends she had formed over the mission she would have fallen once again. So you see it isn't the love we must fear, it is the passion of love that we must teach to be wary of."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you everyone for posting your comments. I greatlyappereciate it! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Though I'm not to thrilled how this one turned out.

* * *

**Chapater 5**

Juhani had agreed to come along with Jolee to help Revan in anyway she could. The young Cathar felt like she still owed Revan for helping her and being there when she needed someone to support her, to give her confidence, or just to listen when she needed to express her feelings to someone she could trust. Stepping forward she began to speak her mind but made sure she chose her words wisely and carefully, "Yes, it is true. I could feel the struggling within the women I have become to respect. However I must admit that I found the lure of the Dark Side hard to resist. The fact that Revan was able to resist the temptation seems remarkable to me. The dark side I felt within in the temple was as strong as I have ever felt, but I must confess that I agree with Jolee concerning Revan. I too felt the pain and fear within her. As I stood there I watched Revan and listened to Bastlia. As I listened…as I watched Reven struggle to resist the dark side, the temptation to become what she had become to hate, to be the Dark Lord once again. I-I know it was difficult for Revan to say no, like Jolee I could see and sense her pain and almost hear the very words the darkness that lingered within Revan trying to call her back, to try and break her will, to kill her spirit. As I stood there, I began to wonder if Revan could not resist the temptation from herself and Bastlia and fall to the dark side once again what would've I done? Would I have returned to the dark side? Or would I stay strong and against my wishes turn on Revan and fight her?" Jahuani trailed off as she realized that she was talking about meaningless events, she wasn't talking about Revan, she wasn't defending Revan she was just talking about herself and who knows what else "No, forgive me, I have wondered off the true meaning of our coming. This is about Alora, not me." With that she stepped back ashamed, and perhaps even angry with herself for speaking about herself and not Revan.

Master Vandar and Mater Vrook were impressed with the words of Jolee Bindo. Though Master Kavar had slightly been on terms with the words Jolee Bindo spoke. Of course Master Kavar was wary that love could lead to the Dark Side. But there was always a part of him saying it wasn't love that corrupted but something else, like the side effect of love that one should be worried about. Before speaking his mind he would wait and see what the others would say about all of this. Master Kavar was certain know one knew about his feelings about love, but perhaps now was the time to reveal them to the rest of the Jedi Council.

The three Jedi Masters were not alone however along with Kavar, Vandar, and Master Vrook were two other Jedi Masters. One was especially impressed. This Jedi Master was Master Selwyn. She was a blue Twi'lek female with eyes to match her skin color. Speaking up in her tranquil voice she said "You do speak words of truth. I have found many Jedi students and Padawans find it hard to resist love. As for you Juhani, I respect your comment. You realized your error and corrected yourself, well done. But I must ask you to leave Juhani, for there are thing we wish to speak to Jolee Bindo about, alone."

Juhani was slightly relieved that the Jedi Masters were not all that upset with her for going of the meaning of this "side quest" meeting. Respecting the Jedi Master's wishes Jahuni bowed her half bow of respect and said "As you wish master Selwyn." She then exited through the doors that lead to the Jedi Council's room of a Thousand Fountains. Juhani walked at a brisk pace she felt like it was time for mediation. She was a little angry at herself and she felt stressed as well. While she is here at the Jedi Order's headquarters, she had found a small and remote area that was perfect for her to meditate in. She was headed to that location now; she needed to calm the anger that was stirring inside her. Why was she angry? Juhani was pretty sure what the answer was. She was angry at herself, for going of course, for talking about herself instead of talking about Revan, though perhaps there were other reasons as to why she angry. Perhaps she felt threatened by Carth. For in secret Juhani had grown past respecting Alora, to the point to where she almost loved Alora. Whatever the reason, she just knew that she needed to be alone, to calm herself, to center herself.

Canderous was still upon the Ebon Hawk. Either he was tinkering with the ship like a mechanic or cleaning his weapons was pretty much the only thing he did these days. While cleaning his favorite, large heavy weapon and sitting upon a crate he began to think. "What is Revan doing? She's been gone for almost two weeks and all we've done is sit around and I'm getting tired of sitting. Where is the fighting? The adventure? The killing? The danger? Perhaps my days with Revan are done. Perhaps I should return to my home world and make the Madalorion clans back what they used to be, Strong, powerful warriors instead of a bunch of raiders and cowards." He then stopped talking and began to think things through. His large heavy weapon resting on his legs with the barrel pointed towards the ship's floor. His left arm resting across the gun's "hall" the white rag he was holding in his left hand just drooped down, the black stains spotted here and there. Should he go or should he stay? That was his main question. Though if he did leave, he would always remain loyal to Revan. If she ever needed him he would be there for her.

Zaalbar was not on the Ebon Hawk however. He was wondering the streets of the magnificent city of Coruscant with the young teenage Twi'lek Mission Vao. He was rather bored though. There was nothing to do and his companion, the one he had sworn a life debt to had been absent for quite a while. This bothered him in the back of his mind, where was Alora Derrin? As he pondered these things he also wondered if he should return to his home world and take his place besides his father Feryyer. He would have to discuss this with Alora Derrin when he had the chance. He would honor her very wishes.

Carth could no longer take this waiting and guessing. He had to know where Alora was. Walking at a rather quick pace he headed towards the Jedi Council. He didn't care if he was a Jedi or not, he was going to speak to council about Alora. Making sure his presence was presentable. Looking at the reflection in window he straightened his Pilot's jacked and cleared his throat and began to approach push open door that took him right inside the Jedi Council's meeting room. As the door slid open while and inside the Jedi Council sat, along with Jolee and Juhani. Master Vandar, Master Vrook Master Selwyn, and Master Kavar looked up at Carth, slightly surprised to see him. However just as Carth was about to speak his mind Master Selwyn interrupted him by speaking first "Ah. Carth Onasi, respected republic solider and pilot. What brings you here to the Jedi Order?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As Carth heard the soft spoken and peaceful words of the Twi'lek Jedi Master Carth lost some of the anger that was building inside him. However, the irritation that he did lose was not enough to keep him from speaking his mind. Replying to the Twi'lek Jedi Master in a calm, yet irritated voice he asked "Where is Alora Derrin? She has been absent for almost two weeks now! I know she was summed by you around this time about two weeks ago; however she has seemed to have disappeared! Not only has she disappeared from me, but from her crew as well. Now, I want to know where she is, and what you have done with her." Carth asked this question in a slightly mistrusting and demanding tone of voice. He had learned from experience and the hard way, too that even Jedi could not be trusted. Sure, he trusted the woman he loved, but that was different. He knew her, he understood her. But-but these Jedi Masters that Alora responded to, he knew nothing about them! How did he know he could trust them? Taking a deep breath Carth tried his hardest to control his anger and that sense of paranoia and mistrust that he felt building up inside him once again. He waited for an answer from one of the Jedi Master as patiently as he could. Even that was hard for him, his patience was short and he wanted answers…..now. Sure he had heard the question that had been posed to him by one of the Jedi Masters. None the less he decided to ignore the question. He had more important things on his mind and answering a question wasn't one of those things. Finding out what had happened to Alora was what mattered to Carth.

Master Selwyn spoke once more and replied "Patience Mister Carth Onasi. Anger and impatience will not give you what you seek. In fact it could only lead you into a path of destruction. Though rest assured Padawan Alora is uninjured and is safe." Her blue hands brought together forming a temple like structure that could easily be seen. It was because Selwyn was holding her hands in front of her chest. This sign showed that she was either in deep thought or she was "analyzing" Mister Carth Onasi. One would normally see this act as a sign of smugness. Selwyn however showed no such signs, in fact, her face showed only one emotion, tranquility.

This was the last straw for Carth; he could no longer contain his emotions any longer. Taking a deep breath he spoke in an irritated voice and his muscles tense. His shoulders forward in a battle like stance and his eyes showed everything except serenity. Did they not know that he loved Alora? He could no longer stand the waiting, to be left in the dark, he-he just had to know where his lover was located. "Patience? How can I have patience when I don't know where Alora is? How can I have patience when I don't know what the hell is going on here? I swore an oath to Alora. I swore an oath, a vow to protect Alora from herself and from danger to the best of my abilities. Also the crew that is-was under Alora's command is getting concerned. They haven't seen her, let alone spoke to her in almost two weeks! I think we deserve an answer" Carth said trying to keep his anger from completely exploding. Clinching his hands in a tight fist his fingernails beginning to dig deep into the palm of his hand but Carth didn't care at the moment. Only one thing was on his mind and that was finding Alora. By now Carth's breathing had quickened somewhat and the determination and anger continued to be seen in his eyes. However, there was also a sense of fear mixed in with his emotions as well. He had come to love again and to lose the very woman he loved was something he could not handle, not again anyway. As Carth thought about Alora his temperament began to calm a little. All he wanted was to know where his true love was and if she was alright. He just wanted to see her face again, to hold her hand or something.

As the silence wore on Carth began to get a little impatient. "Well?" He asked eyeing the Jedi Council once again. As he heard a voice from behind him he turned around, seeing Jolee was about to say something.

Finally Jolee spoke and said "They are conducting research Carth." Jolee said in a calm yet apologetic tone of voice. Jolee knew this wasn't the answer that Carth wanted to hear, but it was the truth and Jolee felt like Carth needed to know the truth.

Carth became even more confused and his tolerance was running thin. "Research? What type of research? What are you talking about? Someone tell me!"

Finally it was Master Vrooks turn to speak up. "We are conducting an examination on Reavn, with Revan's agreement of course. We are investigating if our fear of Revan returning to Dark Side is to be a concern or not. So far our fears are unfounded for Revan has shown nothing but tranquility. She was the one that agreed to this examination. However she was reluctant to continue with this project when we informed her that she could not tell her companions where she would be. Nor was she allowed to inform her crew on what she would be doing. Though rest assured Revan will be released from our containment in a few days." Vrook's stern voice showed no emotion. If one did not know that Vrook always spoke in this stern, harsh manner one would think he was becoming upset with Carth.

Carth could no longer hold in his anger that he had tried to contain. "Reavn?" He asked through clenched teeth, his irate expressions could be easily interpreted. His eyes showed nothing but almost pure hatred. There was also a sense of taunting within his words like he was challenging the Jedi Council to dare and say the word Revan once again. "You call her Revan? How dare you! She is no such creature of evil or death! She is Alora Derrin a women who I have come to respect. If anyone should know anything about Revan it would be me! I didn't trust anyone, not even her. I watched her closely, to see what type of women she was. Alora did nothing that would even hint evil! She cared for those who were oppressed, gave credits away to those who needed them, she helped Sith students turn from there ways of great evil. Hell! She saved my son! She cared for her crew members like no one I have ever seen. Talking to them, making sure they were alright after a harsh encounter with someone of their past. Or when they just needed someone to talk to, someone they could trust, she was always there for them like-like they were a part of her family. Listing to their stories with interest and not showing any sign of boredom no matter how dull the tale was. Then…Then there was the Star Forge. I was there with her on that place of great evil. Now I'm not Jedi but I could feel the strength of evil flowing in that place. For her to resist that much evil and-and to go on to kill her former apprentice, Malak, there is no way that she is Revan. So yes, your fears are unfounded; yes she is no longer the women she used to be. You don't even know how depressed she gets when she even thinks about who she once was. I've seen her, I've watched her, the very thought sends a shiver up her spine. During the night she tosses and turns as if she is getting thrashed about. Almost every night she awakes with either fear or great pain of sorrow in her eyes. I know. I know what those nightmares are about. The fact that she was once Revan, it-it haunts her."

The whole time that Carth spoke the Jedi Council did not interrupt the man who was clearly upset at calling Padawan Alora Derrin Reavn. Though it was the truth that she was Reavn, it didn't mean they had to call her by name. While they sat in there Jedi Council chairs they thought on the words that Carth Onasi had spoken. They all thought in silence no member of the Jedi Council or Jolee said a word. The whole place was silent. The silence was not a pleasant silence; there was almost an eerie stillness that had suddenly taken a-hold of the entire room. Perhaps there was truth to what Carth had said. The Jedi were always a cautious group and though they were wise, to Carth they always moved to slow. However they, the Jedi Council didn't want to chance it knowing that Alora could turn back to her old ways. They were doing these actions for the sake of the galaxy and for Alora herself. Finally Master Vandar broke the silence and said "Your words bring words of truth. Though we wish to make sure that Revan will not become who she once was, the Dark Lord of the Sith."


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. I am in no way getting financial gain from the publication of this story. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and some characters from Knights of the Old Republic are copyright to Lucas Arts, Bio-ware and Obsidian._

**Afterlife**

**Chapter 7**

As Carth confronted the Jedi Council, Alora was once again meditating. It was the only thing she could to do keep herself from going fanatical. She missed stretching out on top of the Ebon Hawk getting a tan. She missed joking around with Mission, the pleasant talks with Juhani, the war stories from Canderous, and the tales that Jolee had to share. She loved everymember of the Ebon Hawk like a family.

Finally Alora awoke out of her meditation and stared at the open door that was four to five feet away. Seeing the sun shining down upon Coruscant, the Jedi Padawan's, droids, and children hustle about made her long to be released from this cage, this dungeon. Sighing Alora leaned back against the cold concrete wall and began to wonder off into nothingness. Letting her mind hop from one thought to another. She remembered the time when she fist met Carth to the time she finally confronted Malak. She remembered memories of joy, regret and sorrow. While she was thinking, her hands were behind her head and her usually braided hair rested on top of her hands. Normally her brown hair was sleek and smooth, though this time her hair was tangled and dull. While relaxing and letting her mind wander, a thought suddenly reached her mind, which brought a small smile upon her face and caused her eyes to come to life.

_Upon entering the Ebon Hawk everyone stared at Alora, trying to hide their amused smile. Carth couldn't help but give a small smirk while turning away to hide his laughter. Jolee just shook his head and walk away. However, Mission was the one to break the silence and the muffled laugher. "Hey, Alora, what did you do? Dump yourself into Red Juma Juice or something? _

_Alora was obviously confused for her head was slightly tilted to the side and asked in a wondrous and curious voice "What do you mean Mission?" "Well…You're red, all over! Here let me show you." She then pulled Alora by the arm to a mirror and pointed for Alora to look._

_Afraid of what she might see Alora slowly looked up at the mirror and almost gave a small eek of shock. "I-I'm all red! Look at me! My arms, my head are red, but, but my eyes are circled with white, where my goggles were!" Finally Alora looked down and saw that her once pale skin now looked like a raw piece if meat. Slightly embarrassed she went to her dormitory and sat down upon a light red, to slightly pink blanket. Lying down despite her body being covered with Tatooine sand she looked up to the ceiling, not even noticing Carth standing here. _

_Carth broke the silence and said "Oh! There you are! It was hard to tell you apart from that blanket with your new look and all." He smirked at her but suddenly said quietly "uh, oh" as a pillow came flying his way. Being to slow to duck he received a face full of pillow. _

_However, when morning arrived Alora found it hard to move. Her muscles being sore from fighting Calo Nord to the sunburn on her skin she walked around like a she had been ironed. With her face even redder and the circles around her eyes making her look like a new species or something. Canderous in his annoying state walked up to Alora and hit her on the back as hard as he could "hello!" he said. Though he couldn't help but laugh as he saw the scrunched up face of Alora. "My, my you look like a Kinrath pup!" Alora was insulted and opened her mouth in protest but no words were formed. Now Alora knew how Bastlia felt when she told her she looked like a Kinrath pup a few months ago. Shaking her head she continued on, trying not to act like a walking board._

_Remembering the whole scene made her laugh a little and caused her to walk around, trying to think of any other "funny" moments. _

Suddenly Carth lost his sense of anger, his sense of hatred. Instead he felt more of annoyance enter into him then anything. It was like he had given up on the Jedi Council. Or perhaps he knew that he could not win with them. They always stayed calm while he threatened to "blow up". Finally, speaking as calmly as he could Carth asked the Jedi Council sitting before him, "Please, will you allow me to see her? Just this once?" He looked at every member of the Jedi Council almost pleading with them to allow him to see the women he loved just this one time. It was almost amusing to see Carth turn from anger to almost a heartbroken man in just a few minutes. Instead of hate filling his deep, chocolate eyes there was a sense of begging, a sense of innocence's. Like a child begging his mother to let him have just one cookie. His heart ached for her, to see her would heal his wounded, aching heart for the time being. It would be enough to keep him calm until Alora was released from the Jedi Council's grasp.

The room was silent within the Council's chamber. The silent whispers, the faint sounds of water falling in the distance could be heard, if just barely. Finally after a long silence and much deliberation from the Jedi Masters they had finally reached a decision. However, the disagreement was mostly between Master Vrook and Master Vandar. However, both Master Kavar and Master Selwyn had no problem in letting this man see the woman he loved. What was their conclusion? They agreed that there would be no harm in allowing Carth Onasi to see Padawan Alora for an hour, but that was all. There would be no negotiating and certainly no expectations. However, before the agreement was made between the Jedi Masters and Carth the Council made sure that Carth understood the rules and the strict conditions that Carth must follow. If Carth did not abide by these rules and conditions, they would be forced to escort him to the city streets just outside the Jedi temple and put a slight "probation" policy on Carth. Despite his disagreement with the rest of the Council, Master Vrook spoke to Carth and said "Very well. We will allow you to see Padawan Alora this one time." These words however, were echoed with great reluctance.

Master Selwyn then summoneda Jedi Padawn to the Council Chamber to escort Carth Onasi to the holding cell in which Revan was being held. When the Padawan arrived she bowed before the Jedi Council in a respectable and traditional bow. "You summoned me Master Selwyn?" The young Padawan woman asked. "Yes I did Padawan Enda. I want you to take this man to the holding cell. Where the women Revan is being held." Again the young women bowed and replied to the Twi'lek Jedi Master "As you wish Master Selwyn." Enda then did an about face and began to lead Carth to the Jedi's "prison."

As Enda and Carth walked in silence toward the Jedi's prison Carth took the liberty to think of what he would say to his love, the questions he would ask, the comments he would make. Once he figured out just what he wanted to say Carth began to enjoy the surroundings of the Enclave. Even though he was not a Jedi Carth could feel the serenity here. As he walked with the Padawan he saw many apprentices, Jedi Masters and Padawan's outside, resting underneath the row of trees here on the Enclave. Seeing how joyous everyone looked Carth smirked. He remembered how joyful and active his Republic training had been when he was learning to become a solider. The meeting with friends after every class, the fun conversation's during lunch. The pranks, the dares and do adventures. Ah, this place brought back memories of old. Finally after a five to ten minute of walk in silence the two reached the prison cell. Carth however, stopped before entering into the semi dark place, Carth prepared himself the best he could. Both mentally and physically.

Alora was unaware that Carth was right outside her prison building. Though she did know that Padawan Enda was outside the door for she often came and cared for Alora during her study trail. Thinking nothing of it Alora continued on with the activities she was doing. Since she had already meditated and had ate her share of food rations for the day Alora decided to practice lightsaber moves with a wooden table leg. Just to keep "fresh" she would always say. While she was resting on her cot she stared up at the lifeless and almost depressing concrete ceiling. She was exhausted from her practice, for when Alora practiced in anything; it was to her fullest abilities. However, her train of thought and relaxation was broke when she thought she heard voices, or some type of noise that belonged to a human. She could sense however that there was more then one person in her location. Becoming curious she arose slowly and walked up toward the force field that held her in this dreadful place. At first the woman squinted her eyes, trying to see who was out there for the room was barely light enough to see where you were going. The only thing she saw at first was a young woman in a padawan's robe, she figured that it was Padawan Enda, but who was that other figure with her? The male figure was fairly tall and muscular from what she could see. For the male was slightly out of her vision. However, when the man stepped forward she could see his figure clearly and was slightly shocked to see who it was. To make sure that she wasn't seeing things, or that she had gone crazy, Alora rubbed her blue-green eyes and looked out the force field once again. Still Alora was skeptical; she wanted to make sure it was Carth Onasi that was standing beside the young woman. Getting as close to the force field as she could, Alora leaned over and listened for any words of conversation. Unfortunately the man didn't speak. Only watched the woman do her work and nodding from time to time. Leaning back on her heels she began to pace, waiting to see what would happen next. Finally Carth was right in front of her. Smiling she soaked in the handsome figure that belonged to Carth. The brown hair, his tall, powerful figure, and those gentle brown eyes. But when she heard that lovely and handsome voice say "hey beautiful" to her she had a hard time suppressing a squeal for joy. Looking into his deep brown eyes a small smile came across her lips and replied "Hello Flyboy." She then raised her hand and put it as close to the force field as she could, knowing that if she got to close to the force field it would give you a small shock. She just stood there, a step closer and her whole body would be touching the door. "I've-I've missed you so much…." Was all the woman, Alora could manage to say. "Me too." Carth replied. They stood there, staring at each other in silence for a while. It was not the uncomfortable silence, but a silence that was filled with love. Alora's and Carth's eyes locked on each other. Carth then raised his hand and put it even with Alora's small, pale hand. Though he made sure not to get his hand to close for he didn't want a burnt hand. Staring at the hands "together" he gave a small smile. Finally his eyes shifted upward and stared right into Alora's eyes. His eyes said everything for Carth. The words? "I love you".Though, sadly Carth broke the wonderful silence and the love stare by saying "I only have an hour with you. I'm not sure how much time I have left, but I think I should leave soon. I don't want to, but I must." His eyes were apologetic. "I was able to see you under the reluctance of the Jedi Council. I-I can't wait to see you again….outside the cell that is." He gave a small smile and turned away, walking out of the prison and into the sunlight that was shinning down on the city outside.

Alora kept her hand up while she watched him leave. Finally she let it drop, staring at the door, hoping that Carth would come back to her. Small tears swelled up in her eyes. Using her left arm's sleeve she wiped away the tears. She then whispered, "I love you. Come back…please." She then turned away and walked toward her bunk. Laying down she stared at the roof of her prison cell and soon fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about Carth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Finally, freedom! It had been around three days since she had last seen Carth Onasi, the man of her life. Today, today was the day she would be set free. As always, Alora was doing her morning meditation when someone interrupted her thoughts and relaxing time. The sounds that interrupted her were that of someone pressing buttons on the control panel that was used to deactivate and activate the force fields in this prison. Alora did not open her eyes until she heard the force field deactivate and felt a shadow standing in front of her.Finally Alora opened her eyes and saw that it was Master Vrook and Master Vandar. However, she did not notice Master Vandar for he was so short; he was barely the height of her cot. She nodded her head in greeting and gave a small smile. Also was about to speak to the Jedi Master's when they interrupted by saying. "You have proven to us Revan that you are no longer a threat of becoming Darth Reven once more. For that you are free to go home and do as you please." Alora winced slightly as the Jedi Master referred to her by her old name. Yet she said nothing, rising Alora smiled and replied "Thank you Master Vrook and Master Vandar. In a way this is what I needed. It gave me time to reflect on everything and to accept all that has happened since our last meeting. Bowing slightly she began to walk toward the doorway and was almost out in the sunlight when Master Vrook spoke up. "Though there is something we would like to discuss with you." Becoming concerned she said, "Yes? What is it that you would like to speak to me about Master Vrook?" "We have noticed that you have a certain attachment to a Republic solider known as Carth Onasi. Is this correct Padawan Alora?" Alora bit her lip and thought for a moment. She knew it would do no good to lie, for they could tell she was lying also, it would set her back in the way of redemption. Finally she nodded her head and then spoke up replying "Yes, this is true Master Vandar and Master Vrook." Alora was reluctant to look into their eyes but she forced herself, preparing herself for whatever lecture she might receive.

Master Vrook nodded and looked down upon Master Vandar. They both nodded and said, "We are glad that you have been honest with us. The question was that of a test, a final test one might say. However, we care concerned that your attachment to this Carth Onasi could hinder you. You know how we feel about such attachments.

Reven smiled and said, "Since when have I obeyed the Jedi Code?" She said with a light and joking tone. She gave a small laugh and she then replied in a serious tone "I understand your concern my Masters, however, I do believe he has helped me more then harmed me. I only ask you that you allow me to continue our relationship." She looked at them with a sense of begging. She longed to be held in his arms, to see his handsome face and to hear his voice. Surely the Jedi Masters could see how much she cared for Carth Onasi and know how much pain they would cause her if they removed her from him.

This time it was Master Vandar's turn to speak. "We understand young Padawan. We will allow you to continue your relationship with Carth Onasi for the time being. You are dismissed Padawan, may the force be with you." With that Vandar waved his hand in the air. It was his way of saying goodbye.

Reven smiled and replied "I thank you my Jedi Masters. May the force be with you bowing in great thankfulness she said "She then turned on her heel and began to her real home. As she began to briskly walk away from the dreaded prison, the place that had once been her home she began to realize something. She had forgotten just how beautiful the Jedi Temple could be. She had forgotten how bright the sun was. She had forgotten just how beautiful Coruscant could actually be.

While Alora walked at a brisk pace she let her mind wonder once again. "Oh, what to do, when I get home? Home…Ha; I never thought I would actually enjoy going there. What to do? What to eat? Oh, so many things…First thing first though, I'm going to take a real shower, none of these five minute showers. To have as long as I want to, to enjoy the refreshing of the refresher and to use my favorite shampoo, to actually dry and style my hair. OH just thinking about it gives me a tingling, clean feeling. I just can't wait until I actually do all these things! All of this sounds so wonderful!" Thinking these thoughts made her almost skip with joy. The moment Alora reached her apartment door she gave deep, happy sigh and walked into her beloved home. As soon as she stepped into her house she made a beeline right toward the bathroom. As she made her way to the bathroom she quickly glanced around her house and was glad to see everything as is, with the exception of the accumulated dust. The moment she shut the door to her refresher room she didn't waste anytime, she immediately began to undress herself and took her precious time in the fresher. Alora made sure she was truly clean and her hair essentially had that silky feeling it used to have. After at least a half an hour of a nice warm shower she stepped out and dried her body while humming one of her favorite tunes. Already she felt more cheerful and so much lighter. Continuing her humming she began to punch commands into the computer panel for it to dry and style her hair. The computer chirped different tunes as Alora punched in different commands.

Once all the commands were entered into its database it began to work on Alora's dripping wet hair. Finally it was finished and Alora was once again perfectly clean. Not wanting wear a Jedi robe she slipped on her favorite set of clothes. The shirt had white trim at the ends of her sleeves, at the collar of her neck, and at the bottom of her shirt as well. Her bottom garment matched her upper attire, though it was one solid color. The pants did not have the white trim like the blouse. The color of these finely madeclothing?It was the color of the Mantle of the Force, Cyan. However, it was a shade or two darker then the true color of Cyan. The color is one of the reasons why Alora liked it so much. Other then the color, the comfort of the clothing she was currently wearing was far beyond anything she had ever worn, it was a masterpiece. A few seconds after she had slipped on her favorite clothes the door chime rang. Giving out a small-frustrated sigh Alora yelled out loud "Come in!"

Carth knew today was the day that Alora would be set free from the Jedi's grasp. While waiting almost the entire day, Carth paced the hallway that belonged to Alora's apartment, thinking, muttering on what he would say to Alora. However, when he saw Alora enter the hallway, he hid in the shadows. He didn't want to be seen, not yet. Waiting against a rail he allowed Alora time to relax and enjoy the things she had been missing for so long. Believing she was all right now, he took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. Carth was semi dressed up. He had a new pilot suit on, his boots polished and his hair was nice and fresh with a small silky look to it. He also had fresh cut flowers in his left hand hidden behind his back. He was going to give them to her as soon as he deemed the time right. Hearing the "Come In!" from Alora he opened the door and expected to see her standing in the middle of the room or something. But to his surprise she was out of sight. Just as he was about to say something he was interrupted by Alora's sweet voice "I'll be there in a minute!"

Alora didn't know this caller was or what he or she wanted. Taking her time she made sure her hair was properly brushed and everything was in order with her hair and clothing. Sighing, she stepped out behind the changing room and to her surprise Carth Onasi was standing there. Admiring his handsome features she just stood there, a small smile upon her lips and her blue-green eyes lit with joy. As she studied his handsome appearance she noticed that his left arm was hidden behind his back. Giving a small smile she walked toward him speaking "What's behind your back handsome?" Carth gave a small grin and said, "Oh, it's nothing." "Come on, quithiding it. Show me!" She then grabbed his left arm and pulled it forward almost squealing in joy as she saw and smelled the beautiful flowers before her face. Putting the flowers down on the table gently she hugged her favorite pilot and lightly placed a kiss upon his cheek. Once she stepped away she noticed the brand new pilot suit, the polished boots and his brown hair, so clean and nicely combed. Alora couldn't help but chuckle slightly as she noticed those two strands of hair that always refused to be tucked back. She was so locked in admiring him that she just stood there, eyes almost glazed over. This was indeed a great and wonderful welcome home surprise.

Carth had never seen Alora so nicely dressed or so "Clean" looking. Her hair was a beautiful medium to a dark brownish color. For the first time he had ever seen her, her hair was not tied up in a braid. Instead it was free and the length of her hair was a little past her shoulders and like always there were those two rebel strands of hair resting on Alora's right side of her face. Her hair seemed to gleam with health and care. Her skin tone was almost a perfect tanned color. The clothing, he had never seen anything so beautiful. Sure, he had seen many attractive clothing sets in his life, however, he had not seen anything this finely constructed, nothing this well put together and perfectly marked with color. Finally Cath once again broke the silence and replied "hey beautiful." He then spoke up again "You do look beautiful. Did you know I was coming?" He asked, half curious.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After admiring how handsome Carth looked Alora took a step forward, her soft, gentle hands grabbing his head, pulling his closer to hers. She then gave him a kiss upon the lips that was both gentle and filled with love. Taking a step back she looked into Carth's brown eyes and said in a pleasant whisper, "No. I didn't know." This time it was Carth's turn to do a pleasant surprise. Leaning toward Alora, he gently put his hands upon her cheeks and returned the kiss. It too was full of love, caring, and happiness. The two embraced each other even more and the kiss that was once a gentle kiss now became an intense kiss full of emotion. Neither one of them wanted to stop. It had seemed like an eternity since they had last saw each other and they had a lot of "catching up" to do.

As the two continued to kiss each other, the setting was perfect. The setting around them was a beautiful Coruscant sunset, the lights on low, with a few sunrays poking through the sun tinted window. The reflection of the sun shinning down upon the buildings, giving a bright and shiny look upon the skyscrapers there was also an orange like glow upon the buildings, too making the buildings to have a sense of serenity about them. To add to the beauty of the setting, there was also the mutable hums and buzzing sounds that came from numerous air transports just outside their window. A stray sunray found its self shinning upon the coffee table in which the fresh flowers were laid upon, making the flowers shine with beauty and added a touch of life to the dusty apartment as well. Also, the room was filled with a slight orange tint. That was because the color of the tinted window were a slight orange, but what made the room its color, was the sun its self. Even though this was an apartment, it was a beautiful one. However, to great reluctance from Alora, she pulled back slightly and said through her kisses, though her voice was muffled, "Uh, Carth…." "Hmm?" He replied while leaning in for another kiss, his hand slowly going down her back. "I'm hungry." She then put her hands upon his shoulders and looked him the eye.

Carth silently cursed at himself and thought _"You idiot. You didn't even bring her food! Of course she would be hungry! Nice move Carth. Real smooth."_ He then broke out of his train of thought and said, "What would you like? Do you want me to get you something or…?"

Alora chuckled and spoke in a simple, yet stern voice "Carth…..CARTH!" Since yelling wasn't working Alora stepped up to him and put her index finger over his lips and said "I swear, if I do nothing for one more day, I'll, I'll blow up like an unused droid!" However, her voice was not that of irritation but of a gentle and almost sarcastic nature. Alora then threw her hands up in the air, trying her hardest to express her feelings about doing nothing. Heck, she had done practically nothing for the past two weeks! She needed to do something; she needed action, not be pampered like a royal queen.

Finally it was Carth's turn to interrupt and laughed slightly. Replying he said, "Alright Beautiful, no need to get all worked up. Fine, what do you want to do?" He asked, staring into her eyes.

Alora looked right into his eyes and said one word, "Cook." When she did not get a reply, only staring she said, "What? I'm a good cook! It'll be my little delight for you."

Carth laughed and said, "I'm sure you are. I just never had your cooking before and well, I'm a little scared to. It could be poisoned." Carth was only doing playful banter; he loved to see Alora so worked up, yet look so innocent at the same time.

Alora poked him in the stomach and said, "It just might be if you keep being naughty. Now, be a good little boy and stay out of trouble, mommy will call you when dinners ready." She smiled at him and was about to skip off when a hand caught her by the wrist. Spinning around she saw Carth staring at her and replied "Yes mommy" he ended the comment with a smirk upon his lips.

Alora smiled in reply and stood on her toes slightly, leaning into him and gave him a quick kiss upon his tender lips before she turned around and began to almost skip with joy on her way to the kitchen.

While Alora was making their evening dinner Carth watched her in silence, admiring her grace, her beauty, and her joy as she worked in the kitchen. With one hand stretched out on the back of the couch he smiled to himself and thought, _"She looks so happy, the way she moves, the humming, and her eyes, her body, her movements, they seem so alive, so happy. Also, there's, there's this small glow around her, I hadn't noticed it before. I truly believe I have never seen Alora this happy before."_ Carth then broke out of his feelings and let his eyes watch her; he loved how gracefully her brown hair moved. Her hair was a perfect brown, and the way it moved. It moved with her movements, the right about of the setting sun that hit her brownish hair seemed like it glowed with life. Her clothes, they were remarkable. Even when the orange, setting sun was not upon her, she seemed like an angel.

Once the food was prepared, Alora began to set up the table. She pulled out her best china dishes, best silverware, best wine, best everything. When the silverware, the food, the glasses and the wine were put into place and she was happy with the outcome, she went to one of her private storage compartments and pulled out two, beautifully decorated candles. Handling them carefully she walked toward her white and glassed covered table and placed them upon the table and lit the candles. Taking a step back she admired the work and dimmed the lights slightly, adding the perfect touch to the romantic dinner she had prepared with her own hands. Looking at a nearby mirror she noticed she wasn't the best looking. Quickly she fixed her clothing and hair; once finished she quietly called for Carth and replied "Carth! Food's ready." She stood by the table, waiting for him to come and join her on this fine night.

The moment Carth heard Alora's sweet and flowing voice he arose from the fully leather couch and approached the dining room. He was awed by the setting that Alora had made the evening. The candles, the sweet smell of food and the finest silverware and plate ware she had. Carth noticed her sweet, gentle smile, standing beside the table waiting for him. Leaning up to her he kissed her lovingly on the lips once again and pulled out the chair for the beautiful woman. Once she was seated he seated himself and the two enjoyed a wonderful banquet with each other.

The next day, Alora decided to visit the rest of the Ebon Hawk Crew. Canderous was the first to meet Revan and was glad that she no longer "hiding" from the crew. He was also the first to speak to Revan about his thoughts and feelings. "I feel like I am no longer needed here Revan. All we are doing is sitting around and doing nothing. I feel like I need to return to my home world and try to rebuild the Mandolorian clans into what they used to be." Alora nodded in thought and in reply and said, "You are by no means stuck here. Do what you think is right Canderous." With that Canderous swore that if she ever needed him, he would come. A few days later their conversation, Canderous departed from the Ebon Hawk crew.

Zaalbar was the next person that spoke to Revan. He too told her his feelings and thoughts. After much thinking and conversation Zaalbar was released from Revan's life debt and was free to return to his home world of Kashyyyk and take his rightful place beside his father Freyyer.

* * *

**Thank you Jedi Revan Onasi for the review! I'll try to find the grammar errors and fix them. :D  
****  
Thank you Dutchess Ranch for your review, too. Yes, poor Rev. :P**

Please, keep the reivews comming! I enjoy them greatly!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Mission was torn in two. She didn't want to leave Zaalbar, nor did she want to leave Revan. Finally Mission Vao decided to stay with Revan. She knew she could see Zaalbar anytime she wanted, Mission also knew, that for some reason, if Revan left her, she would have a home with Zaalbar. She also knew that he no longer need her protection, so to speak. It was tough for the young teenage Twi'lek to leave Zaalbar but she managed to go on. Mission was now loyal to Revan more then ever, now that she didn't have Zaalbar to look after anymore.

Jolee was next in line to talk to Alora. Upon seeing her he stretched out his arms and embraced her into a hug. When Jolee pulled away he said, "It's sure nice to see you. So, what are you going to do now? I mean, now that you aren't cooped up anymore."

Alora laughed and said "No old man, I think it should be me asking you on what you're going to do? Rejoin the order?" Laughing at the thought she said, "Now that'd be something to see. Master Jolee Bindo. No, seriously though, what are you going to do? Not going back to Kashyyyk I hope."

Laughing slightly Jolee replied "oh no, I'm not going to Kashyyyk again, I've spent too many years studying trees. I do know one thing, I'm going to be staying here, but as to what I'm going to be doing, I already know, but I'm not telling you. However, I'll give you a hint, I am not rejoining the Order, no matter how much they beg me to. There is something about the High Council that bothers me. They seem so arrogant or something. Bah, enough of me babbling on, it's been nice seeing ya kid, I'd better get going." Giving off a smirk he began to walk off, before Alora could pound him with numerous questions or comments.

As Alora walked through the Ebon Hawk she looked for Juhani. However, she wasn't anywhere on the ship. Finally pulling Mission aside from her work, Alora asked "Hey Mission, know here Juhani is?

Mission shrugged and said, "I think she said she was going to meet someone. Other then that, I don't know." With that answer, Alora let her leave and decided that she would talk to Junahi later.

Juhani was reunited with her first master, Master Quatra. They were spending time together, discussing on what had happened since the last time they were together. Finally, after a wonderful meeting, Juanhi apologized to her former Master for striking her down so long ago. However, she also told her ex- master that the Jedi Council had given her a mission and that she had to leave shortly. This would be her first mission as a Jedi Knight. However, Juhani now felt at peace. Now that she had apologized to her ex-master and all was forgiven. Just before Juhani left, she embraced her former master in a hug, and begun her new life as a Jedi Knight.

Just as Revan was about to search for Bastila to talk to her on some semi important matters, she noticed a figure approaching her. Alora squinted her eyes and noticed that the approaching outline belonged to Bastila. With a small smile upon her lips she stretched out her hands and said, "Bastila, it is nice to see you again!" However, her smile faded when she saw the serious nature that surrounded Bastila. Bastila gave a small smile in greeting; however, it too faded as she relayed a message to Alora. "Revan, the council wishes to have an audience with you.

Alora slouched a little; her shoulders slightly sagged, she groaning slightly. This groan was half play and half not. True she wasn't a Jedi Council fan, though she did respect them and knew they had always had a reason for calling her. Giving a slight smile toward Bastila she said, "Very well, let's go now."

Bastila nodded and the two women began to make their way toward the Jedi Council's chamber. Upon reaching the door that lead to the Jedi Masters, Alora said goodbye to Bastila and entered in, bowing in respect to her superiors.

Master Vandar spoke first "Aw, Padawan Alora, it is a pleasure to see you again. However, this is not a meeting of pleasantries. Padawan Alora, the Jedi Council has a mission for you. You are to make peace upon two rivalry companies here on Coruscant.

Alora nodded in though and in reply, opening her mouth she replied, "Very well, however, is there any more information that you can give me concerning this mission?

Master Vrook was the one to reply this time. "No, the only information we have for you is that these companies are both air transportation renters. They have been rivals for quite a while and have finally informed us that they wish a Jedi to accompany them on their future meeting to make peace.

Alora said nothing at first then spoke once again, "Very well, I will look into this matter right away. Is this all that you wish to discuss with me?" She asked, eyeing all the Jedi Masters. She could feel and sense that there was something else that they wanted to discuss with her.

"Yes, there is something else that we wish to inform you. However, this does not involve your mission, but instead, it involves you. You are no longer a Padawn, from this moment on, you are known as Jedi Knight Alora." These words came from Jedi Master Kavar.

Alora smiled and bowed her head in thanks. "I am truly honored. Now if you will excuse me, I must begin my mission." With that she bowed once more and began to stride out of the room with confidence and joy. As she walked out, she heard the Jedi Masters say to her "May the force be with you."

Meanwhile, in the Jedi Academy's library there was an elder teen studying the famous Jedi Masters, Knights, and padawans. As he scrolled through the electronic index, he found a name that interested him. **"Alora Derrin: The Redemption of Revan."** This was the title of the biography that belonged to Alora Derrin. For some reason, the young man felt a surge of anger rise within him and clinched his fist into a ball. Pressing upon the title he quickly read through the whole content that contained information about Revan. "So Revan, you have been redeemed, interesting." He said quietly to himself. He quickly downloaded the information onto his personal datapad and left the Jedi's library and headed for his private quarters so he could do a more in-depth reading and studying on Revan, or also known as Alora Derrin.

By the time Alora reached her apartment it was mid afternoon. Figuring that she had plenty of day left, she decided to begin her mission. Inserting the datapad that the Jedi Council had given her, she studied both sides of the rivals. She remembered the important information and moved on. Once satisfied with the information she had gathered, she began to make her way toward the closet rival.

"Welcome to "Perfect Speeders" headquarters, how may I help you?" This was the greeting Jedi Knight Alora received from the welcoming droid. Studying the layout of the building she said, "I wish to speak to the owner of this company." She then brought her head down from looking up at the upper levels and looked at the droid through her half-covered face.

The droid looked at her through his photoreceptors for a moment and replied "By what means do you want to talk to him about?"

"Tell him, he invited me."

The droid hesitated and said "Very well, one moment please." The droid looked down upon his reception desk and began to enter a series of codes and voice commands. When finished he looked at Alora once again and said "You may see him now; he is located on the top floor, to the left, door number 801.

Alora nodded and put her hands inside her Jedi robes sleeves. As she walked up the stairs she began to think of a plan of action. She knew that her first step was to gather information from each side and to appear neutral upon the conflict and only speak when questioned, or when words of wisdom were to be given. As she was elsewhere in thought, she didn't realize how quickly her walk and gone. Absent-mindedly she looked up, just to see where she was going and realized that she was in front of the door 801. She pulled her hands out of her brown Jedi robes and pulled her hood down, allowing her face to be seen, but nothing more. Sighing she reached out to touch the communication device that was located next to the door when it slid open. As she looked inside, slightly suspicious and alert, she heard a voice come from within the room. "Come, come. I welcome you with open arms. I am told by my reception droid that you wished to see me."

Alora slowly took a step forward and replied in an emotionless voice "Yes, I have come to gather information and to settle this dispute between you and Luxury Rentals."

"Ah, yes, you are the Jedi Knight in which I have summoned. I will be honest with you and give you all the information you seek. I do hope that we can come to a peaceful solution to our problems."

Alora raised an eyebrow at the man's comment. She could sense something from him, something dark. He was hiding something, or his words meant nothing and his heart had other plains. Taking a step forward she studies the man's office and remembered certain items, holovid's and whatever she considered to be important and perhaps helpful to this mission. Upon sitting down she spoke "I would like to hear your side of the story, why it is that you two have suddenly started bickering publicly? Are there not hundreds, if not thousands of other air rentals in this planet, and yet, you are only quarreling with Luxury Rental, publicly anyway." She studied the man's facial expressions, movements, everything. She knew that being a Jedi on a mission; one must study, analyze, and think everything through without appearing to favor one side or the other.

The man leaned forward and began to speak, "First of all….."  
**

* * *

**

**Major Thanks to:** **_Rachil Fayrchild, Sara, and Jedi Revan Onasi_ for your wonderful comments!**

Hope you enjoy this chapter! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"And so, that is all the information I have for you miss. As you can see, Luxury Rentals is quite guilty. I'd be most appreciative if you were to report them to the authorities."

Alora said nothing at first. However, after a moments silence she lifted her head and looked at the elder gentleman. ""Thank you for your valuable information mister Khan. However, I will not report anyone to the authorities as of yet. It is my duty to hear both sides of the story and do justice, as it seems fit. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way." Alora then rose to her feet and offered her hand in thanks. After shaking hands with mister Khan, Alora bowed slightly and said, "I will continue upon my mission and hope we can end this dispute in peace."

Khan frowned slightly at Alora's comments. However, he quickly regained his fake smile and said "Of course, of course. I wouldn't want an innocent company to go out of business just because of a simple mistake." He then pressed a button on his desk and released the door, allowing Alora to leave. As he watched the Jedi leave, he spoke again, "If you need anything else, feel free to contact me anytime!"

Bowing once again, Alora turned to leave, putting her hands into her Jedi robes and walked out, her mind reeling with questions, comments, thoughts, and feelings. Alora was so entranced in thought that she barley heard the reception droid's goodbye.

Once on the streets of Coruscant, Jedi Knight Alora broke her train of thought and took in her surroundings. Upon looking at the sky she noticed that the sun was lower then when she first entered the "Perfect Speeders" headquarters. Figuring she had a few hours left, Alora called upon an air transport and told the Rodian driver to take her to Luxury Rentals.

Carth called out to Alora as loud as he could. However, his voice was being drowned out by the chatter of citizens, the noise of air transports above and around him, and the announcements that were being made to the people on the street. Knowing that Alora couldn't, didn't hear him, Carth used a different name that he was sure to grab her attention. Carth yelled the name, REVAN! REVAN! Countless times and shouted at the top of his voice, pushing people out of his way as he tried to catch up to her. All the while, he hoped that Alora would eventually hear him.

When Carth reached Alora, he was panting slightly and answering her question he replied "I'm here because I heard you were on a mission and figured you needed a bodyguard, no, nothings wrong, I just got of work early, that's all, and was hoping to maybe spend an evening together." With that last comment he gave a small smile and slipped his hand into hers.

"Alright flyboy, you can help me. I was just on my way to Luxury Rentals to hear their side of the story on this company dispute they are having."

A man in a full body cloak was off in the distance, searching, studying something. As if he was looking for someone or something. However, his thoughts were interrupted when he sensed someone very strong in the force. Not only that, but also this person, this being was near him. As he let his eyesscan the crowed, he looked and sensed for this one life form. Determined to find this large Force presence, he called upon his training of the Force and focused himself. Closing his eyes and shutting out the chatter among the thousands of people on the street, the hums, screeches, and other noises that belonged to both air speeders and what not. The more he focused, the more the crowed noises began to dwindle and the louder, easier it was to hear, sense, and see the strong presence he felt. Finally, after a few minutes of long and hard concentration he found it, a middle age woman covered in a brown Jedi cloak, conversing with a man around her age. His eyes widened in shock as he realized the woman's name was…Revan. He couldn't believe it, was she really Revan? She had changed so much. Not only physically, but mentally as well. He no longer sensed anger, revenge, and hatred. No, instead he felt love, sorrow, regret and so much more. The young man looked both ways, as if to see if anyone was watching him. When he was certain no one had seen him, sensed him, he raised his hood and began to follow the woman in secret. Knowing that he had left himself open for attack and his presence could be sensed by those strong in the force, he knew that Revan, or anyone else could sense him as well. As he began to follow Revan, he silently hoped that he had been undetected. As a precaution, he made sure to keep his presence hidden from now on. Not only physically, but force wise as well. He couldn't afford to be detected. He had to make sure that this was the Revan he was looking for. As his face was hidden and his cloak flowed behind him with ease, he gave a small smile, a smile that was not pleasant.

As both Carth and Alora entered the Luxury Rentals headquarters Alora was unsettled. Because, on her way here, she thought she had sensed a dark presence near her, and then suddenly that presence was gone. As if it didn't want to be detected, or was trying to hide from her. Wanting to find out if she was just sensing things or not, Alora closed her eyes and opened herself to the Force. After a few moments of intense searching and finding nothing, she shrugged her shoulders and entered into Luxury Rentals, where a female receptionist greeted her Alora told her about the meeting she had with Luxury Rental's owner and boss. The female receptionist nodded to Alora and pulled up her schedule files to make sure Alora really did have a meeting with him. After asking Alora her name and all the information she need, she soon found out that she was cleared to meet mister Warn and gave her clearance. Though, the woman did state that she could not allow Carth to accompany Alora and must remain here in the lobby.

Alora nodded her thanks to the receptionist and told Carth everything would be all right and to meet her at the corner of the lobby.

Carth nodded and squeezed Alora's hand, and kissed her lightly upon the cheek. Letting go of her hand, he watched her leave and admired everything about her. Sighing, he broke out of his day dream and began to wonder toward their meeting spot. Finding a chair he sat down and grabbed himself an old Holo-mag and began to read it. It was the only way to make the time pass a little quicker.

As Alora made her way up to mister Warn's office, she had a feeling one of these companies were not going to be totally honest with her or each other. Perhaps they where lying and spying on each other. However, there was a flaw in her thinkingshe had no proof to back up her thoughts, and that is what she needed…Proof. Though she knew she could be completely wrong, she kept an open mind and thought of all the possibilities for the reason these two companies were bickering. She would not make a decision until she had more information and a lot of proof. That goal of the Jedi was to make and keep the peace. Not make false accusations.

The mysterious figure continued to follow Revan and her companion, keeping his distance and making sure his force signal could not be detected. This man, this person was about to enter the building when he saw Alora stop and summon the force. As he watched her, he muttered, "Great." He too, summoned the force and put a higher "force field" around his force signature, hoping it would be enough to stay hidden until he was ready to reveal himself. However, when he no longer felt the large presence of Revan, he lowered his "force field" slightly and watched from the shadows as Revan conversed with the female receptionist and then to her traveling companion. The cloaked figure continued to watch among the shadows until Revan was out of site. Confirming he had not been reveled, he too, entered into Luxury Rental's headquarters.

As he entered, he kept his face hidden from the others and was so embedded in thought that he almost didn't hear the question that was asked to him by the receptionist women. "May I help you sir?" Turning toward her slightly he waved his hand and replied "No, no I'm just looking around." Among turning around he began to head toward Carth's location, though he did pick a few seats away from, and across from Carth, as not to seem suspicious. To even add to his innocent nature, the cloaked man leaned over and placed his elbows on his knees and stared at the upper floors, his eyes following Alora and his force capabilities following her signature. He was sure that this woman was the one he was looking for; however, he wanted to make sure. He hated being wrong and wasting his time and resources for not.

While waiting for quite a while, the man would often shift in his chair and quickly skim the few holo-mags that were on his table. Other times he would just act as if he was sleeping. Though, his eyes watched the movements and expressions to the elder man that sat across from him.

However, about an hour to two hours later, Revan returned to the main floor of the Luxury Rentals headquarters and approached Carth immediately. Sitting down she smiled and said "Well that's all I'm going to do today. I've gathered enough information for now. Now, what do you have in mind for tonight?" She slipped her hand into Carth's and looked into his eyes. She either didn't know the man near them was watching them, or she didn't care. After a few moments of word exchange between the two, Carth and Alora left, hoping to enjoy a wonderful evening together.

Watching Alora and this man interact, the cloaked figure was able to get a good look at Alora. Remembering the picture that was provided in Alora's biography he knew for sure, that this was the woman he was searching for he arose and left the building. He would have a surprise for them; he had one thought in mind…Revenge.

After a quick walk from the building to the shadows, the cloaked figure took in his surroundings. Seeing he was alone and had not been followed, he lowered his hood slightly, to where one could only see his face, but nothing more. He let the shadows engulf his frame. As the man plotted his revenge he had sought for so long, he pulled out his lightsaber and activated it, its blood red glow, humming with life and starving for its victim's blood. Holding the lightsaber close to his face, half of his face was hidden with the darkest shadows, while the other half of him was visible, though only by the light his lightsaber created. From what one could see he was a young man, no later then his late teens to early twenties. He had jagged scare across his forehead, how far it went, no one knew. There was a look in his eye; it was full of hate, revenge, and rage. Finally, a sinister like smile spread across his red tainted face, and lips, but with the light, the smile seemed pure evil and nothing more. Satisfied with his lightsabers condition, he deactivated it and hooked it back to his belt on his waist. Knowing that the time of confrontation was at hand, he slowly released his "force field", allowing himself to be sensed by Revan. He was confident that he could beat the woman, even when he didn't have surprise to his advantage. There he waited, among the darkest shadows, waiting, preparing for his strike. Like a Kath Hound hiding among the rocks, waiting to seize its prey. As he waited in the dark, these thoughts crossed his mind, _"Finally, my hunt is over, and Revan shall die…by my hands."

* * *

_

**Major Thanks to: **Leira and Rachil Fayrchild for your wonderful comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter even more! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As Alora walked down the busy streets of Coruscant, she held Cath's hand. However, while they were walking, she received a warning, a feeling of danger through the force. Getting a half concerned look on her face, Alora slowly began to loosen her grip on Carth's hand. Finally, she fully let go of his hand and stopped. While her eyes scanned her surroundings, her hands slowly reached down toward her waist, where her dual lightsabers were hidden beneath her brown Jedi cloak. She then muttered to Carth, "run."

Carth was confused at Alora's actions and said, "What? Why are you stopping? What's wrong?" When he heard her say "run" he was even more confused. He wouldn't budge; he wanted an answer, what was this sudden change in Alora? As he looked around, he noticed a medium sized figure approaching them in confidence and had a look about him that Carth didn't like. Carth began to go in a fighting stance; his hands were inching toward his blasters when he felt a great amount of wind hit his entire body. Like a metal fist hitting his chest, sending him backward. Before he knew what had happened, he was pushed back with great force, skidding across the concrete streets of Coruscant. A few people gasped as they saw what happened and walked on. While others helped him up and looked in the direction in which he came from. They froze in fear, they could sense something was wrong, and something evil, something dark was about to happen.

"Well, well, if it isn't the mighty Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith. I didn't expect to see you here Revan." He said with a sneer in his voice and emphasized the name Revan. "But now, it is time for you to die. You will now be judged for your crimes and your punishment…. is death." The cloaked figure then pushed his cloakfrom his body and allowed it to freely fall to the concrete ground. His head lowered and his head staring right into Alora's eyes. His eyes were a deep brown, however, with the light shinning, it seemed his eyes were a complete black. While keeping an eye on his enemy he slowly let his hand down toward his waist and ignited his blood red saber. Calling upon the force, he jumped to her and landed a few inches from her body and did a searing blow across her left shoulder. However, when he was about to strike again, he met resistance by two sabers. One was the standard sized saber, the color if it was Cyan. The other saber was a short saber and was the color of blue.

Revan listened to the words of the cloaked figure. She only rolled her eyes and pulled out her dual sabers. She was not able to block the first attack and felt the blow of her attacker's saber upon her left shoulder. She winced in pain but moved on, using the Force to block the pain. Sensing and seeing the second blow come toward her, she easily blocked the second blow with ease. While she parried her enemy she called upon the force and she could feel that this one had a great amount of training. However, his power was not fully harnessed and he was overconfident, which she knew, would eventually be his downfall. Alora continued to parry and attack at the same time. She moved with grace and speed, sometimes seeing attacks before they came to pass. As the battle went on, something strange, something unusual happened. While they fought Alora received a quick flash, a quick vision, though it lasted only for a second. What she saw was a young boy, no older then 13, he was surrounded by flames, his face covered with grime and tears streaming down the terrified boy's face. But, as fast as the vision came, it was gone and left her dazed for a second before she realized where she was and what was going on. Yet, despite her distraction for that moment, she was able to snap back into reality just in time to block a fatal blow. Upon looking around she noticed that a large crowd had formed around the duelers, watching in interest and in fear. Still, they were not stupid enough to get to close to them. The audience kept their distance and stared in awe and wonder. "Great, an audience, just what I need. Just hope they don't get into danger." Revan's body was now saturated with sweat as the setting sun of Coruscant shone upon the two duelers and shinning of the mutable buildings, making it seem hotter then it actually was. Also, as the sabers clashed and locked from time to time, they too produced their own amount of heat, her face sweaty and had a thin amount of grime upon her face. Her once neat hair was now muddled and a few strands poked out of her braid and clung to her face for dear life.

As the battle continued on, and each began to wear down, the two sabers suddenly locked. The soulless, yet hate filled eyes of the attacker stared into Alora's blue grey ones and said, "You may not know me Revan." He said with a sneer, "But **I** know you." With that he stepped back and began to attack Alora once again, trying to disable her, no, **kill **her.

Seconds, minutes, hours passed before that attack stopped and stepped back, "I cannot defeat you in a lightsaber battle, you are too good. But can you defend yourself and those around you?" He then stepped back once more and raised his hands into the air; soon objects big and small began to float around him, surrounding him. The man then moved his arms forward and the objects began to fly toward Alora and the multitude that was watching the fight between the two.

Alora's eyes widened with fear as she saw the mutable objects approach her and the congregation. These objects were not light and easy to dodge. No, they were pieces of heavy metal, concrete, speeders and metal boxes, in which they approach her and the innocent citizens at a fairly accelerated speed. Desperate, Alora closed her eyes and stretched out her hands and with all her might summoned for the force and was able to put the objects into stasis. Once Alora had the objects under control, she dropped them upon the ground in an open area where no harm could be done.

The attacker bowed slightly and replied, "Impressive, I see now that I am no match for you, yet. This is not the end Revan; I swear to you, I will have my revenge!" He then used force to jump a great distance and disappeared into the shadows of Coruscant.

Alora closed her eyes in exhaustion and relief. Switching off her lightsabers, she bent over and gasped for air; her clothes clung to her and her injuries burned. Upon standing again she turned around, her eyes searching for Carth. Before she could find him she began to hear clapping of in the distance. Suddenly, grateful citizens surrounded her and many came up to her, patting her back or shaking her hand. They were very grateful for her deeds and saving their lives. Alora for the most part ignored the cheering crowds and continued to look for Carth. She then noticed people being pushed out of the way with a small amount of force. Squinting her eye she was able to find the orange coat that belonged to Carth in a few moments. She smiled and waited for him to enter the clearing.

Carth continued to push through the crowd until he reached Alora. Upon seeing her all right he smiled and rushed up to her and embraced her into a loving hug. He then put his hand around her waist and gave her a passionate kiss. Finally, out of shear joy he picked up the tired women from her feet and began to carry her back home, the crowd made way for the two.

Alora protested at Carth picking her up. Though, despite her struggling and wiggling around like a slimy worm, his grip did not loosen, only tightened instead. Sighing, she swatted away those two annoying strands of hair from her eyes and rested her head against Carth's shoulder, almost falling into a deep sleep right away.

By now, the sun was hardly visible and the city of Coruscant was settling down for the evening, though there were still thousands of air transportations and people littering the streets.

By the time the two reached Alora's apartment Alora was using her own two feet. Upon entering her home, she made a beeline to her bedroom where she exhaustedly fell upon her bed. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and slowly released it through her nose. Finding the strength to get up, she quickly changed into her nightgown and went back to her comfortable bed. A she settled into her bed, she yelled a good night to Carth, who was spending the night. They had arranged that he would sleep on Alora's comfortable couch.

Upon closing her eyes, she tried to fall sleep. However, her mind was flooded with questions. Such as, "who was that guy? What did he mean when he said "I know you, but you don't know me?" But despite her flooded mind, Alora somehow found her way into a deep and comfortable sleep.

_The planet was barren. The sky looked as if rain was to fall upon the dead and lifeless world. However, one could not smell the smell of rain, hear the clap of thunder, nor see evidence of lighting anywhere. Instead, the sky was just a dark and haunting gray. As one looked upon the ground, one could easily see the dried cracks that had formed on the arid and thirsty planet. Finally, a womanly figure appeared, she looked around the dead and haunting planet. This planet, this place, It was a battlefield graveyard. The open fields were scattered with dried blood and bodies filled almost every inch. Republic Soldiers, Jedi, and Mandalorians alike scattered the fields. Amongst the dead however, there were scattered patches of grass. Though, it too was turning to the deathly brown and would soon join the list of the dead. The grass and tree stumps that scattered the battleground proved that this field, this plant used to be of lush nature. But now, it was dead, as dead as Malachor V._

_Finally, the woman moved forward, her batted robe sliding over the bodies of the dead. As she walked on, and looked at the dead, she could see arms and legs scatted about, bodies with half their flesh attached to them, while the half was nothing more but skeleton. Among the limbs and half- skeleton bodies, there were a few in which one could see their intestines. This was the result of grenades hitting them, fragments of metal and razor-sharp objects hitting them, slicing them open like a surgery knife. But among the dead, there was the dying, barely alive. As they looked up and saw the womanly figure moving across the battleground, the cries of the dying formed into one voice, making the place seem haunted. The ones closest to the woman reached out their arms with their remaining strength, begging for mercy. To save him, or her from death, or to end their suffering forever, by death. Yet, the woman did not do such a thing. Instead, she walked on, ignoring their cries of pain and pleading for help. However, as the figure walked on, she suddenly stopped. For in the distance was an unusual sight. _

_In the distance, close to the middle of the field, there was a large patch of fresh, green grass surrounded by the dried and lifeless ground, like an island. There was a large sunray shining upon the lush grass. A tree then began to sprout and grew until it reached its fullest height, casting a large amount of shade with its magnificent branches covered with green and abundant leaves. Suddenly, a figure that looked just like the woman among the dead stared at the woman, but said nothing._

_Slightly shocked, the woman among the deceased took a step back and half of her face was revealed. It was Alora. Finally finding her feet, and voice again, she approached the odd sight and was about to speak when she was interrupted by the duplicate of her._

_The image changed from Alora, to Alora fighting the Mandalorians, her blue sabers slicing her enemies, shouting orders, and encouraging her comrades to fight on. _

_Once again, the figure faded and moved on. Once again it showed Alora fighting her enemies. Though this time, she was fighting anyone and everything. She murdered her own comrades in battle, though no one would ever know. For Revan knew no one would know who killed whom in war. For that, she killed…everything. Though her dark transitions would be unfounded... for now. The image changed again, this time it showed Revan dressed in her black cloak, but without her mask. Staring right at Alora, her lips moved. As the real Alora studied the image, it seemed to say her name, but her ears heard nothing but a haunting and evil voice ringing across the graveyard battlefield, "Betrayer…" _

Alora awoke with a start, her body drenched in sweat. As she looked around she was relieved to be back in her own world, in her comfortable bed. But fear suddenly took over her and she acted upon that fear. Quickly, Alora grabbed an old and worn out Jedi robes, in which she hurriedly changed into the faded and worn out robe. Once she was dressed she left her apartment and began to run as quickly as she could to one the Jedi temples garden that was near her apartment. Since her apartment was near the Jedi Academy she could reach the Jedi Temple in a short amount of time.

Finally, Alora reached the Jedi Temple and made her way to her favorite garden. Upon reaching her destination, she sat down upon one of the stone benches and stared at the beautiful stone fountain that was in the middle of the garden. Looking toward the sky, she saw the moon beginning to peak over the highest tower and shine upon the mutable air cruises that were out tonight. However, her pleasant thoughts were interrupted as her mind returned to her dream. The fear and the sadness returned to her. Feeling the tears form in her eyes, she tried to hold back the tears, but could not. At first she cried lightly, and silently. Though, the more she thought about the dream, the more horrified she felt. The tears came harder and she began to sob in sorrow and in pain. Putting her hands to her face, she put her elbows upon her knees and let her lose hairs fall upon her face, or wherever they pleased. She wasn't too concerned about appearance at the moment. With her face buried in her hands she let the tears come. The moon shined upon the depressed and heart aching woman. It outlined her features and it seemed to have a gentle touch about it. As if it was saddened by this creature's sadness. As the moon shined upon Alora, she thought she needed solitude, not a companion. However, she would be proven wrong.

Atris, master of the Jedi history was strolling through the Jedi gardens. Her pleasant thoughts were disturbed as she felt something through the Force. Allowing herself to be filled with the Force, she could sense much sorrow and regret. Following the source she found Jedi Revan sitting upon a stone bench with the moon outlining her features. Atris felt such sorrow, regret, and fear that she almost staggered backward a few steps. Finding her balance once again, she approached Revan and put a firm hand upon Revan's shoulder. She then sat besides Revan and put her head against her chest, like one would do to comfort a child. Looking down at Alora she spoke in a firm yet gentle tone, "Shh, calm yourself. Everything is all right. What is the matter Revan?"

Revan broke Atris's grasp and looked at her. Her eyes were red with tears and her face stained with tears as well. Her hands shook lightly. "It, it was horrible!" was all she said through her sobs. She then looked at her hands in a glazed over way and replied once again "They say I'm redeemed, but can I ever be fully forgiven? The deaths of thousands are on my hands and the blood will forever stain me." She then cried harder and put her head back on Atris's chest. She gasped for breath from time to time, he sobs echoed slightly, even with her cries being muffled by Atris's chest. Her hands repeatedly grabbed her old and worn robe, trying to find something else to comfort her besides Atris.

Atrist felt compassion toward Alora and replied while stroking Alora's fine brown hair, "It is alright. Come, meditate with me and we shall settle your sorrows." Atris then closed her eyes and waited for Alora to join her in her state of meditation.

Alora did as told and clamed herself, closing her eyes she let the force fill her and soon, she found herself in a white mesa. Turning around slowly, she searched for Atris. Calling out into the vast whiteness she said, "Atris? Are you there? I need you." "Yes Revan, I am here." Atris then appeared and smiled to her. "Come, we will help you ease your pain." Alora was naturally confused and said "We?" Just as Alora said "we" off in the distance and behind Revan was Master Kavar, he slowly approached Revan and set a strong, and steady grip on her shoulder, "Yes, we." Soon, Master Vrook, Master Vandar, and mater Selwyn joined Kavar and Atris. The Jedi Council members then sat upon the white ground and encircled Revan. Soon, Revan sat in the middle of the group and joined them in a deep and peaceful meditation. While they meditated, Revan explained the dream to them in great detail, though it was hard for Alora. Sometimes she had to fight back her tears. After several hours of mediation, Revan and the Jedi Council rose and master Kavar replied. "Before we leave, there is something we must show you. Close your eyes and wait until I say to open them." Alora did as told, though was baffled by this "close your eyes" thing. Finally, a few minutes later, she was told to open them and to her surprise, she saw yet another woman, a woman who she didn't know, but felt like she knew her all the same.

This woman, she was not ugly, nor was she beautiful, instead she was something in-between. She had long and slightly wavy brown hair, this hair reached to the middle of her back. Her eyes were gentle, yet expressive green eyes. The garment she was wearing was almost pure white, but it was decorated with small green lines, they almost looked like jewels. The woman smiled at Alora and said "Hello my daughter, I am glad to see you return to the light once more."

Alora was stunned and stumbled on her words, "Moth…mother?" She then ran toward her and embraced her in a tight hug. She rested her head on her chest and let the tears fall upon her slightly tanned face. "I'm, I'm sorry for the evil I have done. It, it kills me." She looked at he mother's face and said, "Will you forgive me?"

The woman smiled and said "Shh, child. Though you have done great evil, you will do greater good. All is forgiven. Even though you may feel alone or an outcast, you are never alone. Even though I cannot be with you in the world, I can be with you in your mind and in your heart. If you seek guidance, wisdom, or comfort I will be here for you. For I am with you…always." With that the woman disappeared and left Alora in shock and in joy.

As Alora conversed with her mother, the Jedi Council spoke to themselves and said, "she is suffering. Though, with this Carth Onasi she endures her hardships. I think we must allow her to be able to love and marry this man if she desires. We would keep this secret, a "special" case." These were the words belonged to Master Kavar. After must discussing the whole Jedi Council agreed and decided that Master Vrook would tell her of the Council's decision.

When Alora finished speaking with her mother she returned to the Jedi Council. Seeing that they had something to say she asked, "What is it?" Vrook stepped up and answered, "Jedi Knight Revan, we, the Jedi Council are giving you permission to love and marry Carth Onasi if you so desire it."

Alora could hardly believe her ears! Smiling she hugged ever member and replied "Thank you!" After that, they said their goodbye and one by one, the Jedi Council began to disappear, leaving Atris and Alora alone in the white mesa.

Breaking out of the meditation, Alora hugged Atris and said in a half energetic voice, "Thank you! Thank you!" With that she got up and began to run to her home as quickly as she came. Once she reached her apartment door she clamed herself and tired her hardest not to make the door squeak. Once inside, she tiptoed into her bedroom and changed back into her baby blue gown with white trim around her neck, sleeves, and the bottom of her gown. No matter how hard she tried, Alora was unable to sleep. Getting up she opened the door to the balcony and stood there, looking up at the bright and beautiful full moon shinning upon the Coruscant buildings and speeders. Closing her eyes, she listened to the soothing sounds of the mutable speeders. For some reason, she felt at peace and calm when she listened to the hum of air speeders. However, she began to sniffle, trying to hold back her tears once again.

Carth was sleeping comfortably on the couch until he was awoken by the sound of someone sniffle, as if someone trying to hold back tears. Peaking an eye open he saw Alora standing on the balcony, her left shoulder slightly pointing toward him. He smiled at how beautiful she looked. Slowly getting up, he put on a ragged and dirty shirt and silently approached her. Admiring how the glow of the moon outlined her beautiful petite features and the way her brown hair was wavy in an ever so gentle way. However, as he came closer, he saw the outline of a tear upon her cheek, in which the moon was shining. His smile quickly became a frown. Before he could say anything however, he was interrupted.

Alora sniffed once again and sensed Carth's presence. Turning around, she bit her lip and tired to hold back her tears. Her lips wavering and her eyes teared up. She then said in a heartbreaking tone…. _"Carth…"

* * *

_

**Major Thanks to: Rachil Fayrchild** **for your review!**


	13. Chapter 13

_DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. I am in no way getting financial gain from the publication of this story. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and some characters from Knights of the Old Republic are copyright to Lucas Arts, Bio-ware and Obsidian.**

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating for the past two weeks. I had to help some people move. Also, please forgive me if this chapter seems worse in the ways of spelling and grammer then the others, I had no Beta/proof reader this time.**_

Now...ENJOY:D

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Alora stood there; just staring at Carth, her right cheek outlined by the moon. One could see the stains of tears, where tears still fell now. Her eyes were red with sorrow and pain. Finally, after a moments silence and staring, Alora immediately ran into Carth. Her arms automatically went around Carth's waist and she buried her head into Carth's chest. As she did these actions, the moonlight gently outlined her frame, lighting her backside and giving a silvery glow to her fine, wavy brown hair. Now that her face was hidden into Carth, her once clear sobs were now muffled.

Carth was taken by surprise as Alora ran into him. Finally, he found his senses and let his arms move around Alora's body. His right hand went down to her back, and pulled Alora slightly closer to him. While the other hand went to the back of Alora's head and gently pressed her head against his chest even more. Carth said nothing, did nothing. He only held her, letting her cry into his chest. As he held her, he could feel Alora trembling. Carth then spoke in a tone that a father would to comfort a scared child, "Shhh, it's alright. You're okay…." However, what really surprised Carth the most was that he felt tears forming in his eyes. As he continued to embrace Alora, he looked out toward the busy Coruscant life, trying to stop the tears from coming. However, his attempt to stop the tears did not work. First a single tear slid down his left cheek, that lone tear was soon followed by another, before mutable tears began to fall, each tear landing gently on Alora's fine auburn hair. Finally, Carth let the tears come and rested his chin on top of Alora's head, trying to sooth himself and Alora at the same time. He hated seeing the one he loved in so much pain. In fact, he loved her so much that when Alora was in pain, he seemed to feel her pain as well. Though, the pain he felt was never as intense to him as it was to Alora.

The two stood in silence, embracing each other as they both tried to calm themselves. When Carth no longer felt Alora trembling, he pulled away from Alora a little and looked down into her eyes, "Alora, what's wrong? What has you so- so, terrified? I want to help….please….tell me." While he said this, he grabbed onto Alora's arms and held them firmly, but did not hurt her.

Alora looked up at Carth and stared into his eyes for a moment, her eyes seemed lost and confused. Finally, Alora broke Carth's firm grip, stepped back and grabbed Carth by the hand, leading him quickly to the couch. Pushing him down gently, she waited for Carth to get settled in. Once Carth was settled into the couch and watching Alora with a curious expression, Alora sat herself between the back of the couch and Carth's side, there she rested her head on his shoulder and began to speak, her voice hoarse, and no louder then a soft whisper, "_Betrayer…Jedi…l…"_ Alora then said no more, as she spoke each word; the more she began to fall asleep. When she spoke the last letter, she was completely asleep. The emotional scars, the physical wounds had exhausted her both in mind and body. She had practically cried herself to sleep.

Carth was naturally confused when Alora began to lead him toward the couch he had previously been sleeping on. He was even more confused when Alora pushed him down onto the couch and snuggled besides him. As he listened to the words of Alora, he tired to make sense of it all. When he did not hear anything from Alora at first, he thought she was just trying to find the right words to say. However, after a few minutes of complete silence Carth looked down and found a sleeping, peaceful Alora. Carth knew why she had fallen asleep and couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. Carth slowly got up from the couch and stood over Alora. He then bent over and gently picked her up and carried Alora to her bedroom. Once Carth laid her on her bed, he tucked her in and watched her sleep so peacefully for a moment before he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. As Carth walked out of the bedroom he stopped at the door frame and watched Alora sleep once more. Though she was sleeping peacefully, he could see that small sketch of regret on her face. As he stood there, he began to go into thought, "_What could have made Alora so upset? Was it another vision? And what did she mean by Betrayer, Jedi and l?" _Carth decided it would be of no use just standing there and try to figure out something he had absolutely no clue on what was going on. He slowly walked back to his couch and sat down, taking off his shirt. However, as he lay on the couch he could not sleep, so Carth sat up and rubbed his hands through his face and hair, emitting a medium sounded sigh. Knowing that he could never go back to sleep, he grabbed some data-pads and began to read them, though hardly any of the information he read stuck in his mind.

As the night turned into dawn both Carth and Alora was sound asleep. Somehow, Carth had managed to fall asleep. Perhaps he wore his eyes out, or, perhaps he was more tired then he thought he was. It proved to be a surprise to Carth when he opened his eyes and noticed it had become dawn. The last thing he remembered was reading something about new take off procedures on one of the data-pad's that surrounded his feet. Rising to his feet, he stretched out his arms and yawned tiredly. As he walked over to the window, he set his left arm above his head and rested it on a window frame, and put all his weight on that one arm, using the window frame as support. As he watched the sun rise and the taxi shuttles, airspeeders, and cargo ships fly about the mutable skyline buildings he squinted his eyes slightly and let his mind wonder. _"I want to help her; I want to be there for her. But how can I help her when I don't know what's hurting her? Today, today I'm going to make her happy. Why not? She's been through thick and thin with me, she helped me even though I didn't trust her. She hardly snapped back at me during our many conversations. I think it's about time I did something for her, instead of it being the other way around." _Carth was satisfied with these thoughts and knew what he was going to do right away. He was going to cook for her; he was going to cook Alora's favorite breakfast. The fact alone that he was cooking was impressive, since he hardly ever cooked.

A few hours later, Alora awoke herself. What awoke her was the loud rumbling of a large cargo freighter flying past her window. _"Stupid things, can't they make them quieter!"_ she said under her breath. Knowing that she was wide awake and wouldn't be able to sleep anymore she grudgingly swung her legs over to the side of the bed and wiggled her toes on the floor. Sitting up straight, she spread her arms out and gave a loud yawn. As she slowly and sloppily dressed herself, she began to make her way to the kitchen, to fix her a bite to eat before she prepared herself for the meeting she had with the Jedi Council, she had much to discuss with them. However, her grey-blue eyes received a surprise as she saw Carth in the kitchen and it seemed he was cooking! Becoming curious as what he was doing in the kitchen, she tip-toed to the "bar" and sat down upon a stool, putting her elbows on the marble top counter. As she sat there and watched Carth, she swung her legs back and forth and finally asked, "What are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm doing?" "Don't tell me you're cooking…" "Why not?" "I just remember what happened last time you tired to 'cook'" "Hey, that's not fair. You try to cook something decent with that rust-bucket sensitizer on the Ebon Hawk." "True, true…so, who's it for?" "What? The food? You…" Carth then heard Alora groan and said, "Now what was that for!" "You might try to poison me. I don't know if it's safe." "Would it make you feel better if I tired it?" "Well, no, because then you might die and I can't allow that." "Well, you're in a dilemma aren't you?" "Well, if I could, I would ask HK to try it, but since he has no taste bud's that wouldn't exactly work would it?" "No, no it wouldn't." "Fine, I'll try it. Just don't poison me…if you do, I'll haunt you the rest of your life." "Now that, I don't doubt." "HEY!" With that, Alora hopped of her stool and began to make her way to the fresher. "Let me know when the food is done fly boy is." "I will."

Carth continued cooking the breakfast and thought, _"When she returns, I'll ask her about last night. I want to know if I can help. I just hope she tells me."_

As Alora showered and prepared herself for the meeting that she had with the Jedi Council in roughly one hour, she found it hard to concentrate on the here and now. She often shook her head, trying to rid the images and thoughts she had about her, her nightmare last night. Finally she was finished and her hair was in its usual braid. She wore her blue Jedi Knight robe and had her dual lightsabers clipped to her belt. When she entered the dining room/kitchen area she smelled something good. Taking in a deep breath she replied, "Hmmm, smells good." With that, she sat down at the small table and began to plop the food onto her plate. Deciding to be a little devious with Carth, she took a bite and began to act if she was gagging. She put her hand to her throat and leaned over the table, coughing violently.

Carth was naturally concerned and rushed to Alora's side. "Alora! What's wrong?" He was kneeling beside her, his right hand on her left arm.

Alora was satisfied with the response she received from Carth and sat up, smiling brightly…"Fooled ya!"

Carth playfully slapped Alora on the arm and replied, "That's it! I'm not cooking for you again!" "Thank god!" Carth acted hurt and said, "It's not that bad, is it?" Alora smiled and said, "No, it's very good actually I just like giving you a hard time." "Amen to that!" This time it was Alora's turn to rebuke and hit him on the shoulder. Carth held his shoulder and said, "Gee, not so hard next time!" With that, they both laughed and gave a small passionate kiss to each other. As the two kissed Carth began to wonder, _"Should I ask her about last night? She seems so happy. I-I don't want to ruin her joy. Though, I fear it must be done, or else she might not tell me." _

As Carth took the chair next to Aloa, his voice and face grew serious. "Alora. I need to talk to you." "Hmm? What is it?" "About last night, you never…well; you never told me what was wrong." Alora sighed and grew slightly grave, "Not now Carth, I-I don't want to think about it. Let alone talk about it." "Alora, if this is going to work out between us, we have to tell each other about our concerns, so we can help each other out. I-I want to help you Alora…I really do." "I know that, but, but the pain is still too fresh for me, it hurts more then you can know." Carth sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair, "Alora, please let me help. You know I hate seeing you this way." Alora slumped a little and replied, "You're not going to give up are you?" "No, no I'm not." "I suppose you're going to keep prodding me until I answer those questions aren't you?" "I suppose I am." "This sounds familiar." "Yeah, it does, doesn't it? Except, you were integrating me, not the other way around." "And just what gave you the idea that you could use the same, "interrogating" methods as mine?" "Well, it worked with me didn't it? So why won't it work with you?" He then smiled and spoke again, "I promise you I won't' interrogate you anymore if you tell me what happened." Alora threw up her hands and said fine, you win. I'll tell you everything this afternoon over lunch. I'll meet you at that little café on the corner of our apartment complex, deal?" "Deal." With that, they both rose and gave each other a kiss goodbye and parted ways.

**X X X X**

Alora walked briskly to the taxi cab that was waiting for her. On normal days she would walk to the Jedi Temple, but today, she had a meeting and she was already running a little late. She didn't want to keep the Jedi Master waiting, especially when she had so much to tell them." As the wind rush through her hair and she over looked the side of the cab and watched the world around her work, her mind was once again distracted by the nightmare of last night. Finding herself back into he own world again she sighed and thought, "_I'm going to have to request aid for my mission. I'm too distracted, and if I back out of this mission, it could hurt the name of the Jedi and that I do not want. Hopefully, they will accept my request and assign me Bastila, as much as I don't like her lectures, we are friends and with the bond we share, she would make the most logical choice." _As Alora felt the stopping jolt of her Taxi cab, she knew she was at her destination and paid her diver, with that, she began to run as fast as she could toward the Council chambers.

As she stood outside the doors of the Council chambers, she fixed the few lose strands of hair and straightened her robe a bit, she then inhaled a deep breath and walked in as confidently as she could. As she stood in the center of the Council chambers, she bowed her head in respect and said, "Good morning Masters."

**X X X X**

As Carth was finishing preparing himself for another day's work, he received a thought. _I still want to do something special for Alora, she's been through so much. I know cooking was a slight gift, but it's not enough. I want to do something really special for her. She deserves it. But who would know her the best? Who would know what her favorite hobby is?" _As Carth stood there awhile he thought, finally he snapped his figures and said, _"Of course! Bastila will know. I'll contact her right away. No, I'll contact her now."_

As Carth stood there, holding his holo-emitter in his hand, he waited for Bastila to reply to his hails. When she answered he spoke first, "Bastila, I need to know something. What is Alora's absolute favorite thing? Is it singing? Opera? Art? What?" " Carth…You said this was important, I hardly consider this to be important." "No Bastila, this is important. I need to know." Sighing, Bastila thought and said "Why must you know?" "Because I want to do something special for Alora, she's been through so much and she's been through and looks like hell." "I suppose that is a good reason. I do not know the answer to your question Carth, but with our bond I can find out. When do you need an answer?" "I would prefer if you could have an answer for me before twelve hundred hours, is that possible?" "Very well Carth, I shall do this and notify you when I have the answer. Now I can't grantee that I can have the answer by then, but when I do, meet me in front of the Jedi Temple." "Will do. Thanks a lot Bastila." With that, Carth signed out and grabbed a cab to the Republic headquarters and began his work. He worked with joy and with a bounce, too. He knew that it would be time to meet Alora for lunch before he knew it. He also was excited about surprising Alora, after all, she did deserve some type of reward.

**X X X X  
**

Master Vrook, Master Vandar, Master, Atris, and Master Selwyn were all in the Jedi Council chambers and nodded in reply to Alora's greeting. Vandar stared at Alora and replied, "We sense that you have much to tell us Jedi Knight Revan. Though, we sense much grief in you."

Alora nodded and replied, "You are right when you say I have a lot to tell you. This meeting will take time to explain everything." She then thought in where she should begin. "I will begin at the beginning; it all started yesterday evening…."

After an hours worth of explanation on the attempt on her life by a Sith, the Jedi Masters dismissed her for a while. They said they needed to deliberate on what action to take and what to make of this attack. Finally, after an hours wait, they summoned her back into the Council chambers.

"Ah, welcome back Revan, we have decided that you are not to seek out the attacker, yet. We shall wait and see if there are other attacks on your life or other Jedi. If the attacks continue, we will investigate." Alora bowed and replied, "Very well Master Vandar." She didn't' entirely agree with the decision of the Jedi Masters, though of course, when did she ever agree with them? Once every two to three months, if not longer?

"You may continue with your thought's Jedi Knight Revan." Master Selwyn spoke. Alora bowed in respect. Upon standing up straight, she said firmly, "I fear I must ask assistance for the mission that I have been given. I-I have been finding it difficult to concentrate as of lately."

Kavar put his hands together and asked, "Why can you not concentrate Jedi Derrin?"

Alora bowed her head in shame and replied, "It is because of last night Master Kavar. The dream, the nightmare, it seemed so real, also, there is something that is bothering me, it was part of the dream though I cannot understand its meaning."

Mater Vrook raised his eyebrows in interest and replied, "Perhaps you can explain this part of the vision and we can interrupt it for you."

"That is kind of you to offer Master Vrook, though I fear I must understand this dream for my own. Upon request, I ask that you assign me Bastila to assist me. Concerning the bond we still share and she knows me better then others, I think she would be a local choice. I just, I just need someone to help me concentrate, to help me focus and perhaps help me with research for this mission."

Vandar nodded and replied, "Your request is granted Jedi Derrin, I shall inform Bastila at once that she is to assist you."

Alora bowed and replied, "Thank you Master Vandar."

"However, Jedi Derrin, the council senses you still have something more to say?" Master Vandar asked Jedi Derrin, slightly curious, his green ears pointed forward with interest.

Alora couldn't help but smile and once again bowed, "Yes Masters, there is one more thing I wish to state, "I thank you for being there for me last night, after my nightmare and to comfort me. I must thank you with all of my heart for allowing me to love and even marry Carth Onasi, you do not understand how much this means to me and with all of my heart, I thank you for the decision you made."

Everyone one of the Jedi Masters smiled and nodded their heads, Atris then spoke, "We are glad to have you on our side Jedi Derrin, you have done so much for us, and it would not have been wise to take away your only source of comfort during your time of agony."

Alora smiled and bowed her head and replied, "And for that I thank you. Now, is there anything you need to tell me? For I have told you everything that was on my heart."

The Jedi Council remained silent for a moment and finally Master Selwyn spoke again, "No, we have nothing further to discuss, you are free to go Jedi Derrin, and may the Force be with you."

Aloa bowed and replied, "And may it be with you as well." With that, she walked out in a long and confident stride, a smile upon her face. She was glad to have everything off her chest, though, the dream still bugged her. As Alora stood, enjoying the sunlight upon her body, she didn't notice Bastila approaching her. When she felt a tap upon her shoulder, she broke her train of thought and looked to her right, where she saw Bastila smiling and asked her, "Did you get the message?" "Yes, I did. I am to assist you on your mission. Come, we can discuss that later, there is something I want to ask you."

**X X X X**

As Carth was working busily with new recruits on how to fight in hand to hand combat, he was interrupted when a message was given to him by one of the Republic soldiers. Carth nodded and dismissed the class; he would have to teach them more combat tactics later."

He had just received word that Bastila had found out Alora's favorite "hobby." Without wasting a second, he grabbed his jacket and took one of the Republic speeders from the hanger bay and quickly made his way to the Jedi Temple. He often dodged slow traffic and took short cuts, and within 10 minutes, he was at their rendezvous point. Jumping out of his speeder he briskly walked to Bastila and asked, "So, what do you have for me? What does she love? What does Alora really love to do?"

"She likes instrumental shows Carth, she says it makes her relax and she loves the beauty of it." Carth stood there for a moment and then muttered to himself, "Instrumental shows, got it. Now, I'll just get the tickets and we'll see the show tomorrow." He then hugged Bastila and replied, "Thank so much Bastila, you helped me out a lot!"

As Bastila was hugged, she replied, "Not here Carth…" Carth stopped hugging Bastila and shook her hand instead, "Once again Bastila, thank you!" With that, he ran off and sat himself back into his air-speeder and took the quickest route to the famous instrumental theater, there he ordered the two tickets and preserved the best seats available.

By the time Carth had everything ordered and made sure all the arrangements were made, he looked at his chrono watch and saw it was almost time to meet Alora for lunch. Once again he raced to his air-speeder and once again he took the quickest route to the little Café, he couldn't wait to talk to her and find out what had destroyed her last night. He battled with himself, wondering if he should tell her about the tickets or make it a surprise. He finally decided to do the latter; it was fun surprising those you loved. As Carth jumped out of his air-speeder he ran to the corner café and sat at a table, waiting for Alora to show up.

Alora was fairly skilled at driving a fast air speeder. She had loaned one from the Jedi Temple and pushed the speeder into full throttle. She dogged ships, (with the help of the Force); she found short cuts and used them. Finally, after about five to ten minutes of flying, she reached her destination. She jumped off the speeder and put herself into a run. After she rounded the corner of a building, she slowed down and gathered herself, slowing her breathing and smoothing out any wrinkles in her robes and poking lose strands of hair back into her braid. She smiled as she saw Carth waiting for her. As she stood underneath the umbrella she asked, "Excuse me sir, is this seat taken?"

Carth looked up and saw it was Alora standing above him, smiling he said, "It is now." With that, Alora sat down and put her hands together, while resting her arms on the table and leaning forward slightly. "Now, I'm sure you want to hear everything. However, I won't tell you until we've hand lunch."

With that, the two ordered their lunch and while they waited for their food, Alora began to tell Carth about her nightmare. Once the food arrived, they halted their conversation and ate in silence. Once the dirty dishes were taken away from them and the only things remaining were their cups, Alora continued her "story." Once she finished telling the tale, she had to fight back the tears; her face was scrunched up in pain.

Cath leaned forward and replied, "I'm sorry Alora, I shouldn't have asked. I-I can't even began to imagine the pain you feel. But I'm here for you, I always will be." He then leaned forward and put his hand on top of hers, smiling at her. They held this pose for a moment before Carth leaned back and said, "Now that was very interesting, though I can't help but feel your not telling me something."

Alora sniffed and let a small laugh escape her mouth, which later turned into a small smile, "Can't pull the wools over your eyes. However, a word of warning, please remain seated and keep your arms and legs inside the chair, please do not partake of any liquid or food objects." Carth nodded his head and replied, "Come on, stop stalling!"

Alora then grew grave and said, last night, during my "meeting" with the Jedi Council, they told me this, _"Jedi Knight Revan, we, the Jedi Council are giving you permission to love and marry Carth Onasi if you so desire it." _She then sat back and waited for Carth's reaction.

Carth who hadn't taken Alora's warning seriously was taking a small sip of his Juma juice when she gave him the revelation. As he was about to swallow his drank, he ended up almost choking on it. Once he calmed his coughing he looked at her and replied, "Surely you jest Alora, everyone knows that Jedi aren't allow to love." "I am not jesting Carth, everything I have told you has been literal."

Carth leaned back in his chair and gave a surprised sigh, his hand going through his hair. He was literally speechless. Finally, he leaned forward and said, "This-this is great. Now we don't have to fear the Jedi Council. This is truly wonderful in deeded!" With that, he pulled Alora's head closer to his and gave her a kiss, not caring if anyone was watching. When the two broke of the kiss, Carth smiled and said, "Thanks for the warning. I guess I should have listened to it, huh?" Alora nodded and said, "Yes you should have, though you are just so stubborn!" Alora then looked at her Chorono watch and said, "Sith spit! I should be at the Jedi Temple!" She then jumped out of her chair and was about make a mad dash to her speeder when someone came running up to her and stopped a few inches from Jedi Revan, his face covered with concern and fear, "Master Jedi, come quick!"

* * *

**Major Thanks to: **_Jedi Revan Onasi._ Hee, it's fun being mean andI'm glad you enjoyed it.:D  
**Major Thanks to: **_Rachil Fayrchild._

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the last one:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Alora looked at the young man and held his shoulders firmly; looking into his eyes she said in a firm yet gentle voice, "whoa, slow down son. What's wrong?"

The young man, no more then sixteen looked at the woman, fear in his eyes, "It's-It's Mister Warn, he's- he's been killed" The man trembled and said with pleading eyes, "You will help us, won't you?"

Alora was shocked and replied, "Are you sure? I just saw Mister Warn yesterday evening." "Yes, Master Jedi, I am quite sure, now, will you go to him?"

Alora quickly replied, and without a second thought said, "Yes, I will go. Can you take me there?" The young man nodded and dashed to his speeder, which was a few speeders down from Alora's borrowed one.

Alora quickly followed the man and upon jumping onto her speeder, she quickly turned all her interments on and didn't bother pre-flight checking her speeder. Once everything was green, Revan pushed the speeder into full throttle and followed the young man with keen eyes, dodging incoming and sideways traffic. Within a few minutes, the two had reached the crime scene. Alora had also considered that this could be a trap, but upon reviewing the situation and the young man, she could tell that this was no trap. The minute her speeder reached the ground, she walked to the young man and paid him 50 credits. She then left him, not caring if he followed her or not. As she swiftly walked to the crime scene, she was stopped by a young police officer and said stoutly, "Hold it Master Jedi, I cannot permit you to enter, unless you are, uh," He then paused in his speech and looked at his chart, his index finger reading through the list of names. Finally, he came across the name, Alora Derrin, Jedi Knight. "Unless you are Jedi Knight Alora Derrin."

Alora only smiled gently, though inside, she was getting a little aggravated; she wanted to get to work! "Yes, I am Jedi Knight Alora Derrin, now, please, let me through." She emphasized the last part of her sentence, "Please let me through." She also allowed a hint of annoyance leak through her voice, making her point clear.

The young man cleared his throat and replied "Ahmm, yes, of course, I'll let you through." He then stepped aside to allow the Jedi Knight in.

After Alora walked a few steps inside the crime scene, she turned around and said, "Excuse me officer…." Not knowing the officers name, she leaned on he right foot and studied his name tag, seeing that his last name was Yaran, she continued, "Excuse me officer Yaran, who is the commanding officer for this investigation?"

Yaran about-faced and pointed to a fairly tall man, his back turned to the two and replied, "That's him Master Jedi, and he goes by Commander Gavan."

Alora only nodded and left the man alone. As she quickly strode to the officer she said with an authoritative voice, "Commander Gavan! May I speak with you please?"

Commander Gavan who was taking up notes and reports by the few witnesses turned around and saw a female Jedi stride toward him. He noticed that her shoulders were thrown back in an authoritative stance; her walk was long and powerful and had a look in her eyes that said nothing but, "Find the killer, let's get this done. And done right."

Commander Gavan immediately went into a salute and replied sternly, "Yes, Mater Jedi?" His whole body was tense and at attention. He was treating Jedi Derrin as if she was his superior commander. In which, in a way she was. "At ease Commander, I want a full report, analysis and everything within ten minutes. I will be investigating the body." With that, she did an about face, her stance and walk told everyone she was in charge and to obey her.

Gavan went at ease, putting his hands behind his back and his legs spread slightly apart. Gavan would often nod his head from time to time. The moment his new superior was finished with him, he did a 90 degree right turn and said in a commanding voice, "Officer Jas, bring me everything concerning the death of Mister Warn, now!" Once he finished giving the order to Officer Jas, he gave orders to others of his team. By the time everyone had gathered the information he requested, he only had a few minutes to spare before he would report back to Jedi Knight Alora Derrin. During his remaining "free" time, he continued to question the witnesses.

**XxXxXxXx**

Alora soon reached the dead body and squatted down; her eyes squinted as she studied everything carefully. Alora studied the way he was positioned in death, if his eyes showed any shock, his garments, and his surroundings. As her fingers traced over his body, careful not to touch his body, she noticed an area that had been incinerated. As she studied the area and the anatomy of his body she soon realized that this hole, this incinerated area once belonged to his heart. Closing her eyes, she felt sorry for the man, yet was grateful at the same time. She was grateful that this man had met a painless death. However, Alora was experiencing something unusual, as she closed her eyes and silently mourned for the man's death; she felt a burning within her heart, like a small fire building up inside her. Not knowing was taking place, she continued to concrete on this burning sensation and as this feeling began to grow she began to feel the emotions of anger, hate, revenge, and justice.

Alora quickly jumped to her feet and looked about, her eyes slightly wide with terror. She knew these feelings all to well. They belonged to the dark side and that was a path she did not want to travel again. As she summoned the force, she calmed the waves of emotions flowing inside her. Once her own feelings were peaceful once more, she resumed her study of Mister Warn's body. Finally, Alora had an idea, she knew someone who would be great at assisting her in this investigation. Activating her comlink, she hailed HK-47 and replied, "HK, I need you here pronto, follow my comlink signal." She then deactivated the audio on he comlink, though, she left power on, that way HK could track her location. As she waited, she returned to Commander Gavan and said sternly, "Commander, is that report ready?" "Yes, Master Jedi, here is the report, everything is up to date." "Very good Commander Gavan. I will have more orders for you shortly, until then, resume your previous investigation duties."

As Alora studied the data-pad, she read everything carefully and analyzed almost every single word, sentence, and paragraph. _"We have studied the body and have confirmed that this used to be the man Javoor Warn and was the owner of an Airspeeder company called "Luxury Rentals." So far, we have concluded that Mister Javoor Warn was assassinated. However, we do not have any solid proof as of yet. We are currently having our own medical team examine the blood samples and his possessions, hoping to find any trace of the killer. However, our search has been unrewarding. On the other hand, we might discover some clues of the murder with the interview of the little wittiness that saw Mister Warn's death. Upon Mister Warn's death, he was holding a data-pad of some sort, upon further study; we have concluded that this was an important document and that Mister Warn was heading his way to "Perfect Speeders" Airspeeder company. Also, along with this data- pad, there was a small comlink in which he could record his personal thoughts. There was only one message and this is what it revealed. "Today, I am meeting with my rival, in hopes that we can settle this dispute peacefully. I am running quite late and..." After that, there was only static, as if his recording had been abruptly cut off. _

_Commander's Note: "I only hope that we can settle this soon." _

As Alora read the report, she tightened her grip on the data-pad and gave a furious look. Underneath her breath she muttered, "That Schutta!" By just reading the data-pad alone Alora had jumped to the conclusion that the owner of Perfect Speeders was the one that killed Mister Warn. Though Alora had no proof that Mister Khan was the killer, Alora didn't care. As far as she was concerned, she was right, and was going to take care of Mister Khan personally. As of why she thought this, perhaps she liked Mister Warn better then Mister Khan. Perhaps her "personal" feelings were causing her to be…emotional, whatever the reason; Alora had just "popped a cork." Anger filled her heart and with her emotions running "wild" Alora activated her comlink and summoned Bastila. Without giving a chance for Bastila to reply she said in a fuming and commanding bark, "Get down here, now! Here is my location." With that, she shut off her audio on her comlink once again and re-read the data-pad. She did not caring if she left a confused Bastila in her wake. When both HK and Bastila arrived, she spoke in her angry voice yet again. "Bastila, you are going to take my place and are not allowed in any circumstances to leave this place. Understood?" Once again, without waiting for a reply from her assistant, she turned to HK and said, "HK, I don't want to hear any objections from you. You are going to scrutinize this man." She said, pointing to the dead corpse of Mister Warn. "And figure out how far, when, and what type of weapon he was shot with." "Statement: But master." Alora held up a finger and said, "I told you HK, I'm not going to argue with you. Now, just do what you're told!" She glared at each of her companions and began to race off toward her speeder bike, her stride full of one emotion….anger.

Just as Alora was about to start up her speeder, she heard a voice and looked up. She noticed it was Bastila approaching her. Rolling her eyes, she sat there; her hands were clenched tightly into a ball, her fingernails digging into her skin, causing a small amount of pain, though Alora was too enraged to even care. Knowing that she could easily leave before Bastila was even close to reaching her, Alora was half-curious as to what the brunet woman would say. When Bastila was within ear reach she said in annoyance, "Now what?"

When Bastila heard and felt the anger of her friend and companion she said, "Jedi Knight Alora Derrin, what is your problem! Just where are you going? And your emotions...they are nothing but the dark side; surely you can sense it within yourself! Besides….." However, as she was about to say more, she was cut off by a harsh voice.

"For Force's sake Bastila…Shut UP! Don't you ever get tired of being so preachy? Don't you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk? I'm surprised you haven't worn out your voice with all the preaching you do! Oh, and another thing, I hate your voice. It's always so miss prissy and high and mighty voice. Never a normal and quite voice. So, why don't you do me a favor and leave…..go do MY job until I return. As to where I'm going, that's none of your flaming business! If you really care, find out for yourself!" With that, she flipped her controls to the on position with a harsh movement of her hands. Once her power was on, she leaned forward and revved up the engine, putting the speeder into full power. With that, she glared at Bastila one last time and flew off, her destination…..Perfect Speeders.

Bastila stood in shock; she couldn't believe what she had just heard. She had never seen or heard Alora so angry. Bastila was now very concerned for Alora. Walking up to the commander, she spoke in a firm voice, "Commander Gavan, I need to know everything that Jedi Knight Alora Derrin has done." With that, she walked over to HK and asked, "What have you found out HK-47?" "Statement: This meatbag was assassinated 9.5 feet away and was shot at from an angle of 4.5 degrees. The weapon that was used, I have yet to find out." With that, he left Bastila and continued this "studies".

Commander Gavan then walked up to Bastila and said, "Excuse me Master Jedi, here is the list of item's you requested." "Thank you Commander, continue on with your work please." With that, she studied the report, the possessions of Mister Warn, though; she could not find anything that would lead to Alora's outburst. Closing her eyes, Bastila summoned the Force and tried to use their weak bond to locate Alora. However, she felt nothing. Only silence…it was like she was in a vast sea of nothingness. Frowning, she called to HK and said, "HK-47 can you track down your Master? Is her comlink still on?" "Statement: Affirmative meatbag. My Master's comlink is still active, tracing single now." Bastila nodded and said, "Come to me immediately when you have found her location." She then walked of briskly to a private area and summoned Carth Onasi. The moment Carth answered, she said in a grave and serious voice, "Carth, we have run into some problems here. I need you as soon as possible. I will tell you everything when you get here." With that, she signed out. Though, she too left her comlink on, so Carth could follow her signal.

HK-47 soon returned to Bastila and replied, "Statement: Master is currently in Perfect Speeders main building. As to want room, I cannot say." Bastila nodded and replied, "Very good HK-47, continue with your original orders." Bastila stood still, her mind deep in thought, _"What could she be doing there? Is she going to question Mister Khan? No, she was much too infuriated to do that. Did she think that Mister Khan murdered Mister Warn? But what would make her come to that conclusion? She had no proof. Unless…unless her feelings, her emotions got the better of her. I'm going to Perfect Speeders and see what's going on. I just hope Alora doesn't end up doing something she'll regret." _

Walking over to the Commander she spoke sternly, "Commander, I am leaving you in charge. There is something important that I must take care of. Contact me via-comlink if the message is urgent." "Yes, Master Jedi." With that, he turned around and began to bark orders to his comrades.

Bastila then raced to her Airspeeder and was prepping up the engines when Carth landed beside her. Yelling over the noise of his Airspeeder he asked in a concerned voice, "what's the matter Bastila? Why did you call me?" He then let his eyes scan over the murder scene and did not see his lover, Alora." Returning his gaze to Bastila, he asked, "Where is Alora? Isn't she supposed to be in charge here?" "We don't have time Carth. Follow me…quickly!" With that, she pulled the throttle forward and flew off, heading at a fast speed to Perfect Speeder's headquarters. Once she landed, she jumped off her speeder and dashed into the building, ignoring the receptionist that greeted her.

**XxXxXxXx**

Khan kept his hands to his throat, his lips were turning blue and his eyes were wide with terror. All the while, he kept looking at Alora, his eyes begging for mercy, because his voice could not. While he helplessly suffocated, he would kick his legs, hoping to feel for some type of ground underneath him. But alas, each time he kicked or tired to bring breath back into his lungs, hew would only suffer more.

Alora's eyes were full of rage, her left hand pointed in the air, clenched in a fist. That hand- that fist was controlling Mister Khan. Her hand was the one griping Khan's throat. She was using the Force to choke him, to kill him slowly. As she slowly killed Mister Khan she spoke in a voice with such rage, that it would almost make you tremble, "You son of a schutta!" She screamed with great fury. "You murderer! No wonder you do not have any rivals. If you don't silence them with your money, you some how knock them off. You knock them off cleverly, so the murder wouldn't be pointed back to you. You hire bounty hunters; Merc's to do your job. But you make sure they do the job so good, that it remains a mystery or the cause of death is always marked natural. You got a little sloppy didn't you Mister Khan?" She said his last name with such venom and scorn that it hung in the air, making the choking man winch with the words that were coming from the woman's stinging tongue. Alora was angry, no, furious, she moved the man with the will of the Force and began to slap him up against the wall, making the small holo-images and other items fall off the wall and onto the floor. Her once blue-grey eyes were now turning into a light shade of yellow. Her once beautiful tan skin was becoming a pale grey. Something or perhaps someone was driving at her heart, turning her once pure heart into the pit of evil. The room's surroundings were no longer calm and peaceful, but were dark and almost mysterious. While Alora spoke, she would often tighten the grip on the man's throat, causing him to choke even more. Perhaps Malak was right; perhaps Revan wasn't a true light side woman. She could easily be tipped to one side or another, as the case is now. She was so blinded by hate, by rage that she did not notice Bastila or Carth standing in the doorway, starring on with shock.

Finally, Bastila found her voice and said in and authorized voice, "Alora! Stop right now!" She continued to approach closer to Revan, only to be sent flying back out of the room and hit the metal railing that outlined the second floor. Bastila hit the rail so hard that her breath was taken out of her. Struggling to rise to her feet, she managed to whisper to Carth, "Do something……"

Carth watched on as Bastila was stricken, he noticed that Revan didn't even turn to face the burnet woman, she only moved her right hand behind her and used to the Force to blow the woman back with great velocity. Clearing his throat somewhat, he began to slowly approach the enraged woman and said peacefully, "Alora? Can you hear me? It is I, Carth…Stop it. You are hurting this man." He looked up and could tell if the man was able to speak, his words would be something along these lines, "Oh? You think?" You are becoming what you hate; you are becoming Darth Revan again." However, too much of Carth's disappointment, the words did not affect the woman. His words only seemed to echo through the room, not affecting anyone or anything. Carth knew what he had to do, but he wasn't sure if he could do it. Gradually, he let his right hand drop to his waist and slowly and quietly he unhooked his blaster from his belt. Once he had adjusted the settings to stun, he aimed the gun at Alora's head. A lone tear began to form in his eye and with a desperate plea he called out in a whisper, "Don't make me do this…."

* * *

**Major thanks to: JediRevanOnasi. **Hope you enjoy! 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Carth continued to stand there; silently hoping that his words would reach Alora's "closed" ears. Though as time went on and nothing changed Carth knew there was no other way. As he began to pull his fingers back to the trigger of his gun, time seemed to freeze and the world around him seemed to spin. As he told his fingers to pull the trigger, they refused, they screamed at him in pain. It was like they were being broken one finger at a time. Carth only continued to tell his fingers to pull the trigger. Finally, Carth gave up. However, just as he gave up, the time became live again and with a sudden jerk of his fingers, a large blaster bolt shot from his gun and hit Alora squarely in the back of her head, causing her cranium to whiplash in a painful and jerky motion. She emitted a cry of pain as she fell and fell to the ground unconscious.

As Carth realized what had just happened, he stared at his gun and then to the fallen Alora. Screaming, he tossed his gun all the way to the other side of the room, causing it to crash into a bookshelf and fell heavily upon the ground. He sank onto his knees and buried his face into his hands, his hands still covering his face, he began to weep. He couldn't believe he had just shot her! He had just shot the one that he loved with all his heart! How could this happen? This wasn't the Alora he knew. No one could understand the pain he was going through. To shoot someone you cared for, it was more then heartbreaking….it was devastating. Finally, Carth crawled over to Alora's limp body and picked up her head and held her head to his chest. He then began to rock back and forth, crying into her fine brown hair. As he cradled Alora and the tears continued to fall, he whispered two things over and over again, _"Why? And "Wake up…please." _

As Bastila saw what had happened, her eyes were wide with shock. Finally, Bastila regained her senses and knew what had happened had to be done. The brown haired woman walked over to Carth and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, speaking in a soft and gentle tone she said, "I'm sorry Carth. But it had to be done."

Carth quickly swept the woman's hand from his shoulder and looked up at Bastila with an angered face. "Don't you dare say it had to be done! Surely there was another way! Surely we could have done something else! We-I was to blind in grief to see any other way. Now look at her! He then buried his face back into Alora's hair and whispered through his sobs, "I'm-I'm so sorry."

Bastila knew there was nothing that she could do or say to make Carth see the truth. Sighing, she slowly began to walk over to Mister Khan, hoping to ease his fear and hopefully heal any wounds he might have. She was helping Mister Khan for two reasons. One, Bastila knew that Carth would need time alone. Second, she was hoping to try and undo some damage Alora had done.

Keeping her hands in the air to show peace, she slowly walked to Mister Khan and spoke softly, "It's alright. I'm here to help. Are you all right? Are you injured?"

Khan, who was now on the ground, his hands and knees on the floor and his head hung low, as he was trying to get used to breathing again. When he saw another woman approach him, he quickly began to crawl away into a corner, hoping to be left alone, as he was afraid of women at the moment. However, when the woman continued to approach him, he cowered in fear and began to slightly whimper in fear. After a few moments of a complete standstill with the woman and himself, he slowly began to approach forward, hoping he would be helped, not harmed.

Bastila noticed that the man was slowly beginning to trust her. Getting onto her knees, she stared into his eyes and asked once again, "Are you seriously hurt? Can you breathe?"

Mister Khan, who was breathing fine on his own, nodded his head yes in reply. He would have spoken the words, but he still found it difficult to talk.

Bastila smiled and crawled forward slightly, using her hands to propel her forward somewhat. Resting her hands on the man's knee, she closed her eyes and summoned the Force and healed what wounds she could. Upon sitting back upon her legs she smiled and asked him, "Tell me, do you feel any better?"

Once again the man shook his head, but this time, he stared into the woman and through a hoarse voice he said, "Thank You."

Bastila smiled and stood upon her feet. Walking away, she looked to Carth and said, "Come, help me take her to the Jedi Temple. There she will be tended to and I feel the Jedi Council will have many questions for us. This is going to be a set back for Alora I imagine.

Carth nodded and semi-reluctantly stood upon his feet, and picked up Alora by wrapping his arms underneath her armpits and over, while Bastila grabbed Alora's feet. The two then began to make their way over to Bastila's air-speeder and gently loaded the unconscious Alora onto the speeder. Once everything was set, Bastila had Carth stay with Alora while she settled some things with Mister Khan.

Khan, who was by now cleaning up his office was breathing fine, but was still a little shook up. There would be no scares or any permanent markings on his body that would indicate that he was almost murdered. However, he stopped his work when he saw the same brunette woman enter into his office again. Smiling he said, "Ah, you have returned. Is there something I can do for you?"

Bastila looked at mister Khan and said, "Yes, I would like for you to relay the events that have just occured. From the very beginning please." She then sat down at the front of his desk, her hands folded neatly on her lap. Her eyes watched mister Khan and prepared herself for the "story" from mister Khan's point of view. She would also see if she could sense any deceptions, lies and what not from this mister Khan. She wanted to try and find out why Alora had attacked this man. Perhaps there was more truth to Alora's words then what was being realized. Or perhaps, Alora was completely wrong.

Khan sat himself onto his chair and leaned over his desk, letting his arms rest on the desktop and intertwining his hands together. Clearing his throat he began to speak, _"It all started around five minutes ago. I was doing my daily requirements to keep my company in good health. My back was turned to the entrance and I was pulling out holo-logs to look up some information. However, I heard someone enter my office. Upon turning around, I noticed it was Jedi Alora. The one who I had hired for this peace mission task. Smiling I said, "Ah, Jedi Alora, how may I help?" It was then she seemed to grab my throat, squeezing it harder and harder until my breath became non-existent. She did this without even touching me! I imagine she did this through the "Force" that you Jedi so often talk about. But any way, as I tried to free myself from her invisible grasp, she began to speak in a tone that would make the strongest man shutter. I remember clearly what the words where. **"You Schutta! You killed Mister Warn. I know you did! Don't you deny it! If I weren't right, I wouldn't be here. So why don't you spare yourself and admit to the murder of mister Warn. That's why you have no competition isn't it? You silence them, don't you? You either silence them through money or by death."** It seemed like this very thought enraged the woman even more, making her invisible grip tighter around my throat. It was around this time you showed up. I must say, I am thankful for your arrival. If you hadn't have showed up when you did, I fear I would be a dead man. I will tell you this miss; Jedi Alora was trying to kill me. There is no doubt about that._

Bastila nodded and arose, "Thank you Mister Khan for your cooperation. I will be sure to tell my authorities about this incident."

Mister Khan also rose and shook the woman's hand. Smiling he replied, "It was my pleasure to help. But I must let you know. That I will never seek out the Jedi ever again. Now, don't you go telling me otherwise, because it won't work. I'll be also sure to tell others about this incident as well."

Bastila noticed something odd about the way Miter Khan was speaking. It seemed like he was struggling to find the right words. Bastila began to wonder if perhaps Mister Khan was truly hiding something. Once she was outside and had rejoined Carth and the unconscious Revan. She activated her comlink and said, "Commander Gavan, come in." After a few moments of static, Commander Gavan's holo-image appeared and saluted to Bastlia. "Yes master Jedi, how may I help?" "I want you to do a thorough background check on a Mister Khan. Both financially and personally. Also, I want you do to a background check on his company. If you must hire the most skilled inspector the do so, then do it. I don't want any area's left uncovered." The holo image of Gavan saluted and replied, "Yes Master Jedi. I'll get on that right away!" With that he signed out.

Once the commander had signed out, Bastila put away her comlink and said, "Come Carth. Let us take her to the Jedi Temple. There, they might be able to help her and perhaps find out what really happened." With that statement, Carth made sure that his barrowed Air-speeder would be all right and then hopped onto Bastila's air-speeder. Bastila saw everyone was ready and took the controls of the air-speeder and began to prep it for flight, while Carth sat on the rear end of the speeder and held on to Revan's body.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Commander! Commander Gavan! The investigation is over!" Gavan turned around and saw his second in command running towards him, her eyes showed joy and had a small smile upon her lips. Skeptical, Gavan crossed his arms across his chest and replied, "Oh? And how is this investigation over? We don't even know what exactly killed mister Warn!"

The young woman gave a smile that said, "You'll see." With that, she turned sideways and with the motion of her right arm, she told two men to come forward. In between these two men was a middle age Rodian, his green spikes were slightly gray in some areas and the way his body was shaped, one could see he was no young Rodian. His eyes were an emotionless brown and showed hate in every way. Sneering at the commander he gazed into Gavan with his hate filled eyes, spitting at Gavan at the same time.

Gavan looked at the middle aged Rodian and then looked at his second in command officer. "Just who is this man?" "I pulled up his files sir and this is mister Gylor." "You mean the famous Bounty Hunter Yorron Gylor?" The commander asked. "Yes, sir, this is the man." "Well, well. I'm rather surprised he turned himself in. How'd it happen?" "Well sir, he had some….influence." The commander raised his eyebrow in interest and said, "Oh? And how did this happen?" "Well sir, there is this man named Plonor, he is part of the interrogation team and was in the area when he spotted Gylor. In all honesty sir, it would be better if Plonor explained the whole thing.

Gavan nodded and replied, "It's alright Yarma, what really matters is we have captured a very dangerous Bounty Hunter. Good work Yarma. Be sure to give my complements to Plonore, will you? Now, take this man away." The commander said with a flick of his left wrist. But before anyone could move, Gavan spoke again, "I want you to do a through background check on him. I want to find out who paid him recently and what his most current mission was. I'll be glad when we get this Bounty Hunter in a prison cell for life. Oh, and Yarma, I want you to find the most skilled investigator and have him or her meet me in my office, it is of top priority that you do so." "Yes Commander." With that Yarma and the two officers holding Gylor in custody took him to the waiting prison bus and escorted him to a jail that was of the highest security.

Commander Gavan then turned on his comlink and hailed Bastila, but there was no reply. He tried again and this time he heard crackling on his comlink. He began to speak slowly, just to make sure someone was on the receiving end. "Hello? Is anyone there? This is Commander Gavan, do you copy?"

Bastila who was busy flying the speeder heard the comlink make a noise, indicating that she had an incoming call. Turning her head slightly over he shoulder she said, "Carth, answer that for me please." Carth nodded and pulled out Bastila's comlink and answered the hail, "This is Carth Onasi here, I copy."

"Carth? Who is Carth? I am trying to reach a woman named Bastila. Is she with you?" "Yes she is, but who are you?" "I am commander Gavan, the one investigating the murder of Mister Warn. If you will sir, please tell her that we have found the supposed murderer of Mister Warn and have him a high security jail as we speak. The investigation no longer requires Jedi assistance and I am now acquiring the best investigator, is there anything else you wish Master Jedi?"

"One moment Commander." Was all Carth said and leaned forward and relayed the message to Bastila.

Bastila nodded and said, "Tell the Commander good work and no, there is nothing that needs to be done, except the orders I already gave him."

Carth nodded and leaned back onto his seat and spoke to the waiting commander, "There is nothing else that is required of you Commander. Just do the orders that have been given to you."

"Yes sir, Commander Gavan out." Bastila's comlink then went silent, indicating that the transmission was over. Carth then put the comlink in his pocket, just in case someone else tried to reach either him or Bastila.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Finally, Carth, Bastila and the "sleeping" Alora made it to the Jedi Temple. Bastila left Carth alone and ran to the Jedi Council to explain what had happened during the past 15 to 20 minutes.

Carth stayed with the unconscious Revan and waited for either Bastila to come back or someone to help him carry Alora to a safe place.

Soon a young Padawan saw Carth and the unconscious woman and replied with a smile, "Sir, can I help you?"

Carth was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a voice, turning, he saw the young man and replied, "No, no, you can't help me as of yet. I'm not sure what they have planned for her." He said while indicating to the "sleeping" Alora.

The Padawan smiled and replied, "Alright, if you do need some assistance, I will be over there." The young man then pointed over to a computer panel, in which he would be studying mutable things.

Carth nodded and replied, "Will do." He then leaned back against the speeder once again and kept an eye out for Bastila.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The members of the Jedi council were surprised to see Bastila suddenly walk into the council chambers. Looking at Bastila with a confused face, they wondered why she was here. They had not summoned her. Master Vrook's hands were formed in a way of a temple, Master Selwyn's hands were resting on her lap, Mater Vandar's ears were pointed forward in interest and Master Kavar's face showed a mixture of confusion, yet it also had a welcoming look as well.

Bastila bowed her head in respect and replied, "Forgive me masters for interrupting you, but this is urgent. It is about Alora, she has done a terrible crime."

Vandar was the first to speak and said, "Please tell us Padawan Bastila, what exactly has Revan done?" "She has tired to kill a man." Bastila said in a matter of fact voice.

This shocked the Jedi Council greatly and they all muttered to themselves saying something or the other. Kavar then replied, "Where is Revan now Padawan?" "She is outside, unconscious."

Raising an eyebrow Vrook asked, "How is it that she is unconscious?"

"Carth had to shoot her Masters. Revan would not listen to me and she used Force push on me, knocking the breath out of me. When I tried to use our bond to communicate with her, I only received a blank wall. I couldn't even talk to her. It was like she was blocking me. It was left to Carth Onasi to do something. He tried to reason with her peacefully, but it did not work. So he had no choice but to shoot her. He is a little shook up about this, but in time I am sure he will recover."

The council remained silent for a while and then Selwyn spoke up, "Have Carth and a Padawan take her to the cell in which we keep those dangerous to themselves and others until further notice. Leave us Padawan. The council needs time to discuss these current events.

Bastila bowed and replied, "Of course masters, I shall leave you to your deliberations." She then walked outside and sat herself on a bench. Noticing that she didn't have a comlink she walked over to a computer panel and hailed Carth.

Carth soon heard a beeping from within his pant pocket and pulled it out. Holding in the small button on the side he answered, "Carth here." "Carth, this is Bastila, the Jedi Council wants you to take Alora to a special location. Here are the directions. Have a Padawan help you carry her to this place. I'll meet you there shortly." Carth nodded his head and replied, "Will do." With that he signed out and called that Padawan who had offered his aid earlier.

Within a few minutes, Carth and the Padawan reached the concrete cell and placed Reven inside it. This way she would not be able to harm others. Also, this cell was special; it had a Force damper surrounding the cell, making it difficult to almost impossible to summon the Force.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A few hours later, Revan awoke with a large headache. Groaning in pain, she sat up, her eyes closed and her left hand rubbing her temple. When she opened her eyes she noticed she was in an unfamiliar place. Sitting on the stone bed, her hands grasped the edge of bed and she tried to figure out what had happened. As she tried to remember, images began to return to her stunned mind. The first thing Revan remembered was that she was choking someone, then the next thing she knew, something hit her hard in the back of her head and was falling to the ground. Many things were still blurry and she was hoping her mind would clear up and explain everything, or else, have someone fill in the missing gaps. Since there were no windows to look outside, Revan lay back down on the stone table and rested her head on her hands. Sighing, she looked at the roof and reflected on everything, regretting what she did remember greatly. _"What am I here for? What is my mission? What about these dreams? What are they trying to tell me? If only things were as simple as they seemed."_ These were the thoughts of Revan as she continued to stare at the concrete roof. As minutes turned to hours, Revan began to grow quite bored. However, when she tired to use the force, she found that she could not and this worried Revan somewhat. Why was she here? Where was she? As she asked these questions as she sat up, the stone door opened in front of her and Bastila entered in.

Bastila gave a small smile and asked in a concerned voice, "How are you Revan?"

"Besides not knowing what the heck is going on, I'm fine. Though, I do remember everything about Mister Khan. I-I don't know what happened Bastila. One moment I'm happy and fine, the next I become an enraged monster! I didn't want to hurt him Bastila, you must believe me! I knew what I was doing, but no matter how hard I tired to stop myself, it only made me angrier, it was like something was fueling my anger, I-I just don't know what happened. It all started when I read that holo-report." Revan then broke down into sobs and clenched her hands around the stone table so hard that her knuckles became white. Revan then lifted her head, her eyes red and said, "No! I can't do this. I can't be weak and crying all the time! I must be strong! I must turn my sorrow into something else. Anything! Anything except anger and sorrow. Perhaps I can turn my pain into determination, or something! You must believe me! I didn't want to hurt him! It hurt me beyond words to see what I was doing but I couldn't stop!" Alora ran her hand through her mangled hair and gave a worried sigh. "What am I going to do Bastila? I thought I had overcome my darkness, but I guess I was wrong."

Bastila wasn't sure what to say. Standing there in silence, Bastila tried to find some comforting words or words of wisdom in which to help Alora. However, Bastila decided that there was nothing she could do. Swallowing, Bastila spoke, "The Jedi Council wishes to see you."

Alora nodded and began to arise. "Well, I better not keep them waiting." With that, she began to head toward the door and made her way to the Council chambers. As she was walking through the door, she felt a hand upon her arm. Turning around, she noticed Bastila and gave her a questioning look.

Bastila looked into Alora's eyes and said, "I'm here to help, whenever you need it." With that, Bastila let go of Alora and watched the woman leave. Sighing, she whispered, "I wonder how she will handle it." She then went on her way, to continue her other duties.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

As Alora made her way through the Jedi Temple halls, she began to think. _"I hope they don't exile me, I hope they don't temporally banish me from mission. Or worst of all, I hope they don't imprison me again. I don't think I could handle isolation again." _When Alora made it to the front doors of the Council Chambers, she straightened her robe a little and inhaled a large breath. Releasing it slowly, she walked into the Council's Chambers as confidently as she could. Though, inside she was shaking. Shaking with fear of what they might do to her.

Vrook was the first to speak and with his usual discipline voice, he asked, "Do you know why we have called you here?"

Alora bowed and replied, "Yes. You want me to explain my actions of trying to kill Mister Khan."

Vrook once again spoke, his voice still the same, "No. That is not why we have called you here."

Alora was confused and replied, "Forgive me Master Vrook, but why did you summon me?"

This time, Kavar answered, but in a much more quiet manner. It was more of an apologetic tone and said, "We have called you here Jedi Knight Alora, to tell you that you will no longer be given any Jedi missions. Not until you have calmed yourself and are no longer a threat to others. We are not sure how long this will take, but until you are free of hurting others, you are being temporally removed. You may still come to the Jedi Temple and partake in training, and other activities, but you will not be given any missions under any circumstance. Do you understand?"

Alora was too shocked to reply. She felt like she had been slapped by a Terrentek's hand. Feeling her legs shake underneath her, she stumbled back a few steps. When she regained her posture, she bowed lightly and replied in a soft tone, "Yes Masters." She couldn't believe it! One of her worst fears came to life. The words echoed in her mind, "You are being temporarily removed." Her head began to spin, shaking her head, she tried to ease the uneasiness she felt inside head. Standing there, she waited to see if there was anything else to be said. When each of the Jedi Masters stared at her and she stared at them, she began to slowly walk out the door. She still couldn't believe it! She could explain what happened, but that would only make things worse. In fact, she wasn't entirely sure herself what caused her to go 'crazy'. Knowing that there was no interesting activities going on at this time of hour, Alora boarded the closet cab and headed home.

When Alora reached her apartment, she went into her bedroom and locked herself in. She was in a trance; shock had over taken her mind. Sitting upon her comfortable bed, she replayed the whole scene over and over again in her head. _"Sure, I don't agree with everything the Jedi Council says, but the ways of the Jedi are a part of me, I feel so empty now, so, lonely."_ Finally, when she returned to the real world she placed her elbows on her knees and used her hands to support her face. Tears threatened to fall, however, Alora would not allow it. She would whisper over and over again, "No, I cannot be weak, I cannot cry." Lying down on the bed, she stared at the roof and began to go into the world of thought. _"Why am I here? What is the purpose of my suffering? Is it training me for the future? Just what is my future? Is it to live forever with Carth? But no, it can't be, these dreams, these visions say otherwise. Why can't someone tell me what I'm meant to do? Why must I suffer just to find answers? I hate being in the dark! Perhaps I should have died upon the Star Forge. Life would go on, and perhaps the galaxy would be better off. But no, Carth would die. As much as I hate being in the dark, I can't kill Carth, I love him to much. If only I had the knowledge to help myself, I could help him more. Just what is my place in life? Does anyone know? Anybody?"_

As Alora lay on her bed, the room suddenly became a blinding white. Instinctively, Alora put her hands over her eyes and tried to see what was going on. Still unable to see anything, Alora cried out, "What's going on? Is anyone here?" Soon, the blinding white faded and a woman stood at the end of Alora's bed, smiling down at the brown haired woman.

Alora was shocked to see another woman in her bedroom. Slightly afraid, she backed up until her back was against the headboard of her bed. Staring at the woman wide-eyed, she thought she had seen this woman before. As she continued to stare in silence and in shock, soon recognition came upon Alora's face. It was her mother!

The elder woman smiled and replied, "Hello my daughter. I don't have a lot of time, so be silent." The woman said these words with love and care. "You suffer because it will make you stronger. Do not forget what your old mentor said, "Through suffering, we are stronger." Be strong Alora, turn you sorrow into something else, let it fuel you. For in your future, you will not have time to mourn. But now I must go. Do not show your sorrow or worries to the man you love. He will be coming soon; it is all I can say." With that, she slowly faded away, whispering, "Remember my words." With that, she was gone.

Alora was even more confused by her mother's brief visit. As she pondered the words her mother said, it gave her some strength. She knew what she had to do, but it was getting harder to do it. Sighing, Alora wandered over to her 'writing' table and sat down upon a leather chair. Staring out the window, she watched life move on. Picking up an empty data-pad journal, she smiled and began to write.

_Revan's/Alora's first journal. 'I feel I must write about my time during the starmaps quest that took place almost one year ago. The first planet that I will discuss is Taris. So much has happened there, and I do believe the people of that world helped shaped my life and who I am today. It was the lowercity and the outcasts that mainly 'changed' my attitude so to speak. As I think back to the days when Carth and I were trying to find Bastila, I never seemed to lash out at the outcasts. I remember one occasion very clearly_.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_I had just finished fighting with Carth and was muttering to myself, "I bet he wouldn't trust a child! That paranoid jerk!" I remember casting a look at Carth through my side vision. I didn't glare at him; I just wanted to make sure he hadn't heard my words. I was still rather upset with Carth and was in no mood to make chit-chat, let alone be hassled by someone. I had just step foot onto the outcast's village in the undercity and two; ragged men came up to us. One said, "Five credits! That's what it cost to use our elevator. Five credits!" I felt sorry for the men and asked who they were, "We are the outcast, banned for our crimes and are forced to live a wretched life." Willingly, I gave the men twenty credits. It warmed my heart to see them happy. If only they could be that way all the time. _

_As I think back on that occasion, I realize now, that when I saw the suffering souls, my anger just melted away. It seems I could not hurt a hurting soul, ever. No matter how angry or how determined I was, I always stopped to help those that were suffering. But do not get me wrong; I was far from being a perfect angel. There were many times, when I was tempted to either kill those that were pestering me, or let them suffer and continue on my merry way. But no matter how hard I tried to be angry, my mind wouldn't let me. I only pray now that there are some people that survived the bombing that Malak gave to the innocent planet called Taris. Thank you, everyone, for helping me, even when you didn't know it."_

Alora stopped from her writing and stared out at the window. She was troubled by something. But deep inside, she knew what she was troubled by. Looking at her journal, she figured her personal thoughts would be safe here. Giving one last look out the window, she resumed her writing on her journal.

_I have been having dreams, dreams that no one knows about. I have kept them secret, hidden. With each dream I have, I'm left with questions, and some answers. These dreams seem to be trying to tell me something. Each time I'm on the same planet, just doing something different. But at the end of the dream, I am left clueless, just as I was before the dream. But this time, I gain more insight then before. There is something calling me, something I feel I must do. Perhaps writing down one of my 'visions' will answer some questions. Perhaps some of these answers will only be revealed when written. _

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_I stood in what seemed like a swamp area. The land was humid and had a dark feeling about. My black cape was an inch off the ground and through the visor of my mask; I looked about, studying the area's surroundings. Nodding my head ever so slightly, I began to walk on, not caring of the boggy and swampy land tried to drag me down. What I saw here was perfect; now, it was time to send out scouts to see if any other species occupied this planet. If so, they would be wiped out. _

_Standing on both sides of me were two officers. I had left my apprentice, Darth Malak aboard my flagship, he would not be useful to me upon this 'dark' planet. As my 'bodyguards' and I walked through the swamped planet, I soon came upon a cave like location. Sending the two that were accompanying me, into the cave, I had them scout the surroundings. When they returned, reporting that all was clear, I nodded my head in approval. With that, my vision faded and I ended up in my real world._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_I am not sure what the vision meant. However, I do have an idea of why I was there. I have had other dreams, visions but not all of them are of the same planet, however, my dreams often are of that swampy place, but each time, I was in a different location, watching, commanding, or something. Never once, have my dreams been of me doing the same thing over again. The more dreams I have, the more pieces of the puzzle slowly come together. If only I had more pieces, I could understand what these dreams mean. But I have spoken enough about this. I just find these dreams, the calling that I feel harder to ignore. But it is also getting harder for me to do what I think I must do._

With that, Alora signed out of her Journal and began to straighten up her apartment, it was a little on the sloppy side. As she cleaned, she listened to some music and would glance out the window from time to time. She felt empty, not being on a mission, not being with those of her own 'kin' left her feeling lonely. However, before she could reflect more on her 'empty' feeling, she heard her doorbell ring.

Meanwhile, as Alora was 'reflecting' on her feelings and emotions, Carth was making his way to Alora's home. His thoughts were occupied as he made the walk, _"Should I give her these tickets? Should I even take her out? Does someone who just tried to kill someone deserve a reward? Though, I'm not a saint either. Even though I don't want to believe it, everything inside me is screaming I did the right thing. Perhaps I will offer these tickets to Alora, if she says no, then I will give them away or sell them. Though I'd really hate to waste the credits I spent on these tickets and then just let them go to waste. But there was nothing I could do. The only thing to do is see what Alora says. I'll have to settle my own thoughts later, as for now; I must put on a 'happy' face." _By the time Carth reached the door of Alora's home, he had semi settled everything in this mind and wondered what lay ahead of him.

Wondering whom it could be, Alora made her way toward the door and answered it. Seeing that it was Carth she smiled and stepped aside, allowing Carth to enter.

Carth smiled and said in a cheerful manor, "Hey beautiful! Didn't expect to see you here. Get off early today or something?" He then plopped himself down on the couch and looked around the place. "Place looks nice. Have you been cleaning?"

Alora gave a fake smile and said, "Yeah, I got off work early. As for cleaning, you sound surprised. There wasn't anything else I could do, so, I started cleaning." She then sat down beside Carth and spoke before Carth could say anything, "Though, I am curious as to what you are doing here?"

"Am I not welcomed? I just wanted to visit you. Unless you want me to leave?" "No, no, you can stay. Just today has been a really bad day."

Carth interrupted Alora and said, "You had a bad day, too huh? Same here, everything seemed to go wrong." Carth's face then went grim and his eyes distance. However, he shook his head from his thoughts and replied, "It seems like you want to say something. What is it?"

"I can't help but think there is something you're not telling me. Now come on, why are you really here?"

"Heh, can't pull the wool over your eyes. Fine, I'll tell you. What would you say if I bought tickets for the both of us, to go to one of the most famous places on Coruscant?"

"I'd say you're joking." Alora replied.

Carth smiled and slipped one of his hands into his pants pocket and pulled out two tickets and waved them in the air. Smiling, he replied, "Am I?"

Alora was shocked; she couldn't believe Carth had done this! She wasn't in the mood to relax and think everything was perfectly normal. However, she didn't want to break Carth's heart. She then remembered her mothers' words, and found that she could not say "no" to Carth. Smiling, she asked, "So, when does it start?" "Soon. So I suggest you start getting ready. Oh, and put on some nice clothes."

He then winked at her and said, "I'll be back here in 30 minutes." With that, Carth slipped the tickets back into his pants pocket as he walked toward the door. But before he exited her apartment, Carth turned around and said, "Oh, before I forget, I had a question for you."

"Yes? What is it?" "What would you do for relaxation if you were by yourself?" "I'm not sure I understand your question Carth." "I mean, what would you do if you didn't want to go out, or something and you were by yourself? What would you do to relax?" "Hmm, I'm not really sure, but something tells me that'd I'd probably swim or something. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just curious. Anyway, you should start getting ready." With that, Carth left and began to head toward his own 'home'.

As Carth walked down the hall, he began to think, _'I know she's upset about today. Though there is something she's not telling me. She seems…distance. But I can't ignore the fact, the more I'm around her, the more I seem to love her. But after today, some things seem unclear. I love her, yeah, and I know we can marry, but when do I propose? Do I propose?" _

Carth's hands were in his pockets and he was bent over slightly. When he realized he was in front of his apartment's door, he entered in and began to get ready himself.

Meanwhile, Alora prepared herself and pulled out the best dress she had. Since Alora wasn't keen on how she looked, she didn't have much of a selection for clothing. As she searched through her limited attire, she saw an attractive blue gown. Figuring this would suffice for the 'special' event, she dressed herself and did a 'touch up' job on her hair. Seeing as she had a few minutes to spare, she gathered whatever items she might need. When she was finished, she sat down on a chair and waited. As she waited, she found herself a little nervous; she hoped that Carth wouldn't bring up why today was a bad day. Also, she hoped she didn't have to chat around with high-ranking members of some fancy place; she wasn't good with formality speech.

Also, as she sat in her chair, waiting for Carth to return, she began to wonder something. _"I wonder what it was that knocked me out? It felt like something hit me. Did someone hit me? Or was something thrown at me. Or perhaps I just blanked out from the fighting in my mind." _With the shrugging of her shoulders she continued_, "Oh well, it's probably for the best that whoever, or whatever that knocked me out did a good thing. Perhaps later on in the future, I will find the truth."_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

As Carth stood outside Alora's door, he fixed his collar a little and made sure he looked presentable. With that, he stood up straight and rang the doorbell, eagerly awaiting Alora's answer and to see her face.

When Alora heard the doorbell, she nearly jumped out of her seat. Quickly gathering everything, she answered the door in haste and smiled to Carth. "My, you look handsome." With that, she slipped her arm underneath Carth's and said, "Shall we go?"

"I can say the same about you." Was Carth's reply to Alora's comment. Alora looked at Carth and asked questioningly, "What? I look handsome?" Carth slightly blushed at that statement and quickly rephrased his statement "No, I mean, you look beautiful. Only, can't you wear something other then blue? Sure you look great in it, but, isn't there another color you like?" "Well, I really don't have much of a selection Carth. But if you wish, I promise you, the next time we go out, I won't wear anything that is related to blue." "I can live with that." With that, he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Despite the earlier happenings of today, so far everything was going all right. But would things stay that way?

**XxXxXxXxXx**

As the two sat in their seats, Alora leaned against Carth's shoulder and her face showed that she was quite pleased. She would hum to the music she heard or close her eyes and let the music flow into her. She seemed quite at peace, despite the raging emotions that were inside of her, trying to ruin her time of peace. It was like she was able to put aside her turmoil and anger and let the moment fill her. Looking upon Carth she said, "Thank you Carth. I really needed this." With that, she stretched up and placed a kiss upon his cheek and went back to watch and listen to the musical masterpiece that was being performed.

As Carth sat in the dim lit musical theater and listened to the music he found himself soothed by the lullaby melody. When he heard Alora speak, he smiled and replied, "I'm glad you like it." When he felt the kiss, he looked down upon her and stroked her hair gently. Despite his love for her and the peaceful moment he was enjoying with her, his mind wouldn't rest. His mind, his brain was wheeling with questions, questions that were on the verge of escaping his tongue. However, Carth found it impossible to remain silent any longer. Opening his mouth he tried to find the words to form his question; however, he could not and closed his mouth once again. As he tried to find the right words and the right question he thought, _"Don't screw this up Onasi, and don't ruin the moment." _As he listened in silence, he finally found the words to say, but would his tongue obey his mind? Looking down at the brown haired woman, he inhaled a breath and asked, _"Alora?"

* * *

_

**Major Thanks to: **JediRevanOnasi, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
and thank you, Romanticess for your reply. ;) 

**Authors Note: I will be away for two weeks and I doubt I'll have much time to write, let alone post. But I promise you, I will post a new chapter as soon as I can:D**


End file.
